Final Test
by Raven Night Wing
Summary: Ok I had to go back and fix chapter 15. Now it's not all cramped into two paragraphs. There is no new chapter or anything. But now it looks better. Hugs!
1. Confessions of Love

Ok I didn't think that these two people would look good together but then again I didn't think I could look at him like "WOW! Dang he's hot!" Go ahead say "EW" and what not but I don't know why but that professor is cute. I mean I could put her with the Slytherin but that's just been done too many times. But then again so has this pairing. Oh well. I wish I could be her. flutters eyes Goddess I'm a dork. Have you guessed yet who 'she' is? Come on take a guess! Most likely you say the pairing or something and that's CHEATING! Detention!

Don't own any of the charecters, but can't wait for the next book!

Final Test:

Confessions of Love

Professor Severus Snape walked the corridor leading to his dungon class room. He wanted to make sure that all was in order for his first class of the new school year. His summer was spent at Hogwarts. Now that Lord Voldermort had been killed and the reched Potter boy was no longer in 'great danger' he could relax and spend time doing what he loved, creating new potions. Dumbledore had gone away for the summer and even Hagrid was off some where, so the castle was all his. It was wonderful. But like all good things it came to an end. The start of tearm was now upon him and the school had begun and another feast was upon them.

Severus looked once more over the room. Yes, it was just as dark and depressing as ever. But that was how he like his class room. The art of potions needed to be mixed without distractions and if the sun was shining in the room and birds could be heard then his students wouldn't pay attention to what they needed to do. And he couldn't have that. Feeling his room was in order he made his way up to the Great Hall for the sorting and welcoming feast.

He entered the hall as he always did, as quietly as possible. Not that he didn't want to be heard or seen but to add the affect that he was mysterious. He took his seat next to Professor Trelawney and prayed that she wouldn't start telling him how he was doomed and all was lost to save him. He dreaded the fact that Dumbledore had re-hired her after that dreadful Umbridge woman had 'sacked' her not two years ago. Severus scanned the Great Hall. His eyes longing to fall on one particular student. He hadn't known when his idea of her changed but he knew that all this past summer was think of that one girl.

Students began to file into the Great Hall. Among them were three friends talking endlessly about their summer and how they were looking forward to their last year at Hogwarts. One stood much taller then the other two. He had bright red hair and finally his face had cleared of his freckels. Next to him was another boy. He was about a four or five inches shorter then the red head. He had dark messy hair and wore black rimmed glasses. Just barely could you see the scar on his forehead underneath his bangs. Laughing along with the boys was a girl. Her hair was now straigh and a deep rich brown. Her chocolate-brown eyes twinkled as she laughed at her friends.

She looked around the room. The castle hadn't changed over the summer, not that she had expected it to. She followed her friends to their house table and sat with them. It had been three months since she had seen them. She had spent her summer traveling Africa with her muggle parents. There was a school there that she had been intrested in attending. Her eyes scanned the room.

Serveus' eyes continued it's plea for the girl that entered his dreams every night. Where was she? He watched the students file into the hall, making sure he didn't miss her. His eyes finally fell on her. She was laughing. She looked different from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was no longer curly and it's color had darkend. She lost her girlish body and now looked like a woman. Granted her robs covered most of her, he could see her curves. 'The summer was nice to her.' he thought to himself.

He watched her, never taking his eyes from her. Soon she was sitting at her house table. 'Gryffindor, why couldn't she have been in my house?' he asked himself. She was looking around. He saw a smile cross her sweet lips. Suddenly her eyes fell on him. For and instant their eyes held each other. If it wasn't for the sudden silence in the hall they most likely would have continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall with the new first years. The Sorting Hat sang it's new song about peace that finally came. Professor Dumbledore gave his welcoming speach and warnings of the forest and its dangers. Finally he sat down and the food appeard. It had to be the longest dinner Serveus had ever attened. His eyes never left the girls back. He wanted to remember everything about her that moment. As he stared at her he noticed the dark haired boy-who-lived clinging to her.

'Oh how I wish I was him.' he thought to him self. He silently slapped him self for even thinking about being that stupid boy. He didn't deserve a girl like her. Thanks to him she almost died during the final battle last year. She ran to his aid when Voldemort had him cornored. She had thrown herself infront of a curse that was ment for that reched boy. That was the day Voldemort met his final end. Alas Hermione, his Hermione, was in St. Mango's for almost three weeks. 'Not once did Potter visit her.'

"Serveus? Something troubling you?" came a voice bringing Serveus back from his thoughts.

"No, Albus. I'm just thinking." He noticed that acursed twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

"I see. It seems Miss Granger has gotten lovelier over the summer. It is good to see that there was no permanent damage done."

"Indeed." sneered Serveus. His eyes left the headmaster and once again fell on the beauty before him.

Hermione had felt someone watching her the entire time during the feast. She knew that she had been watched upon entering the hall and stayed on her until she left the Gryffindor table. Her long time friend, Ronald Weasley had once again, for the fourth year in a row, asked her out. She loved the boy but she just couldn't bring herself to say 'yes.' She loved him, yes, but she wasn't 'in' love with him. Herry had also become attracted to her but she knew he had his heart on another. She excused herself from their house table and went to leave the hall.

She left the hall and walked into someone.

"Excuse me." she said quickly.

"No worried, dear." said the deep, soothing voice of the headmaster. "You were just the person I hoped to run into."

"It seems I'm the one who did the 'running into', Professor."

"Indeed. Miss Granger I had hoped to speak with you about furthering your education. Care to walk with me?" he gestured his arm for her to take it, to which she laced her arm around. This professor had become like a grandfather to her.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Professor?" she asked, walking out on to the grounds.

"Well, Miss Granger." he paused and looked out at the grounds. "As you are well awear that we are once again in dire need of a new Defence of the Dark Arts professor and alas I can't seem to find a willing soul to fill the position." Hermione looked confused.

"I'm sure if you offered it to Professor Snape he would be more then happy to fill it."

"Ah, yes. Well Serveus has willingly offered to take it but I do fear that the temptation of being around the dark arts may be too much for our dear professor to handle." smiled Dumbledore.

"What about..." Hermione was about to mention her favorite DADA professor, Remus Lupid, but she remembered that he had been killed during the final batter with Voldemort. She cringed at the thought of how many people had died. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side from the attack that had hit her not even a year ago. Dumbledore saw her face and offered her a seat.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked. Hermione held her side.

"I'll be fine, Professor. It only hurts once and awhile now." she gave a faint smile. He relized that the attack on her **had** left permanent damage. Her, although looking, healthy body was now always in pain and all that could be done to sooth it was for her to take a pain potion every few hours. "You know, it seems you may be right at about the DADA positon. The odds of finding someone to take it up are very slim. And to think that classes will be starting in only two days."

"Yes." he sighed. "I have a proposal for you."

"Why, Professor I didn't know you care for me like that." she joked. This caused both to laugh.

"Although you would be a fine catch, Miss Granger. That is not what I had in mind." he chuckled.

"Of course." she giggled.

"How would you feel to spened you final year at Hogwarts as a teacher?" This took Hermione by complete surprise. Her a teacher?

"Professor...I..."

"It is painfully obvious that you have already taken the classes you are taking this year last year. Also you have already taken you N.E.W.T.'s. And might I add had the best scores ever at Hogwarts." Hermione blushed. "It is because of this propsal that I did not make you Head Girl. Actually there hasn't been one selected yet, just in case you decline my offer."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Why don't we let you think over the weekend. Give you a chance to decided what you want. I had planned on offering you a job here once you graduated at the end of the year anyways. If anyone was more qualified for DADA it would be you, or Harry...but do we really want him teaching young minds?" once again they two of them began to laugh.

"I will think about it, Professor." she agreed.

"Please let me know of your decision by Sunday night, so as I can come up with something if you decline for Monday." Hermione nodded. Dumbledore helped her stand and they walked back to the castle.

Nither of them noticed a cloaked figure lurking in the shadows.

"Please, say yes." said the figure in a low voice.

A/N: Please read and review! I've never posted here so I don't know what people will think, plus this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter FanFic.


	2. Start Anew

I don't own Harry Potter, not that I would want to. Come one the boy is what, six-teen and I'm what they would call "too old for him." No I'd love to own, Snape. Is it me or is that man hot? Maybe I'm jsut sick in the head. shrugs Plz tell me what you think of this chapter. Worked that I'm having probs seeing due to an accident at work. Beware Keep Pine-Sol away from your eyes. mumbles to self stupid customers....  
  
Final Test:  
Start Anew  
  
Last time:  
"Please let me know of your decision by Sunday night, so as I can come up with something if you decline for Monday." Hermione nodded. Dumbledore helped her stand and they walked back to the castle.  
Nither of them noticed a cloaked figure lurking in the shadows. "Please, say yes." said the figure in a low voice.  
  
Now:  
  
Hermione spent the next two days thinking of Dumbledore's proposal. She was extremely tempted to take the job. But then again it was her last year at Hogwarts. There would be a plus to accepting the job: She wouldn't have to take classes again. Granted she loved doing the home work every night and makeing sure that it was an A paper or that she had the articulation of a spell or incantation correctly. Also if she did take the job she would be able to help young minds grow. But there was, as with all things, a down side. She would have to teach her fellow peers. She would have to give them homework and give out detentions and take house points. Granted that wouldn't be a big problem with the Slytherin house but still.  
"Mione are you going to sit there all night or are you going to come down to dinner?" asked Harry, standing at the entrance of the common room.  
"Yes, I'm coming. I need to talk to Dumbledore anyways." she sent him a smile and stood up from her chair next to the fire.  
"Well then lets get a move on!" wined Ron. "I'm starving!"  
"Oh, Ron." laughed Hermoine, shaking her head.  
  
The group made their way down to the Great Hall. Like every night it was full. It had become mandatory for all students to at least attened dinner. Hermione's eyes flew right to the head table upon entering the hall. She noted the empty chair between Snape and that suposide "seer", Trelawney. It was the seat reserved for the DADA teacher. Tomorrow every student would get their class schedule. She has only until mid-night to tell Dumbledore wether or not if she wanted to become a teacher. 'Professor Granger. I like the sounds of that.' she thought to herself. 'I guess I've made up my mind.'  
  
Severus took his normal seat at the head table. 'Damn you Dumbledore. If isn't bad enough that I have to see these poor excuses of wizards every day you insist on me attending the evening dinner.' He would have rather taken his dinner in his private rooms so he could finish the potion he was working on. He had been trying to keep his mind off his goddess. These dinners weren't helping. It took all of is self control not to run down to the Gryffindor table and pull her into his arms. She teased him with her looks (she doesn't know she does this, mind you). He watches her smile at her friends and he hears her laugh. Oh the sound of that laugh, like harps of the heavens.  
'Your going soft, Severus. Keep reminding yourself. She's a student.' he had to keep telling himself.  
"Sev, you seem quiet t'night." said a deep voice.  
"It's nothing, Hagrid. When did you get here?" he hadn't realized that he was talking normally with the ofe known as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Severus let his eyes fall on her again. She had her hair pull up today. A few peices of hair fell from the braid it was up in and framed her beautiful face and showed off her wonderful neck.  
"Jus got in. Lest I made it here 'fore start of term." laughed Hagrid. "Whacha staring at?"  
"No...nothing." he quickly turned his eyes at the part giant. "Thought I saw something."  
  
"Mione you going with anyone to the halloween dance?" asked Harry.  
"Hmm?" Her two friends were talking about that stupid match of Wizards Chess they had played in the tower. She had learned to tune them out.  
"I asked...if you were going with anyone to the halloween dance?"  
"Harry that's not for almost two months." she sighed. "What makes you think anyone's had a chance to ask me out?"  
"Well, I had hoped no one had." he grinned. "I was thinking..." Hermoine held up her hand to stop him.  
"Hold that thought, Harry. I need to go and talk to Dumbledore for a second." Harry nodded.  
  
Hermoine walked up to the head table. She past several teachers. Saying her polite hello's she stopped infront of the headmaster. She waited for him to finish talking with Professor McGonagall. Her eyes roamed the other professors that sat at the table. Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were talking about some herbs that needed to be harvested and to her astonishment Snape was talking with Hagrid. Her eyes lingered on the potions master. He looked different somehow.  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" The headmaster's voice tore her eyes from the professor.  
"I wanted to ask you if the 'proposal' was still open?" McGonagall looked at her favorite student then at Dumbledore.  
"Why yes, yes it is." beamed Albus. "I do hope you have come up here to take me up on my offer."  
"If you really want me then I would be delighted to." smiled Hermione.  
"Albus?" asked McGonagall. "Please tell me what 'proposal' you have offerd Miss Granger." Hermione and Dumbledore chuckled a bit.  
"Minerva I offered Miss Granger here the position of DADA professor." smiled Dumbledore. "What did you think I asked of her?"  
"I...nothing...nothing." she said quickly.  
"Miss Granger, I do hope you haven't already unpacked your things. Unless you want to stay in the Gryffindore tower."  
"I haven't had time to unpack. Beside what fool would pass the offer to begin a wonderful job like this before graduating."  
"Speaking of which. In order for you to take the position you will need this." Dumbledore took out his wand and with a wave of it a roll of parchment appeared.  
  
"Attention!" he said allowed. The whole hall became silent. "Granted it is the 'beginning' of the school year it seems a little out of place that I tell you all this but" he looked at Hermione. "It seems that we are losing one of our prized students. She has completed her studies here at Hogwarts and it is aparent to me that we are unable to challange her eager mind anymore. So it pleases me to tell you all that our Miss Granger here has now Graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He handed the parchment to Hermione. Her face became bright red.  
The hall stayed silent. This only made Hermione's face grow, if possible, redder.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere someone began to applaud. Hermione's eyes flew to the end of the head table. Hagrid was standing. His face beamed with pride. It was as if some one turned the volume in the hall up. The whole hall broke out in applause and many people were whistling and yelling. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and like it started the noise level dropped.  
"I have another annocement. It seems that our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has decied to join us. Let me all introduse you to your new professor, Professor Granger."  
  
If not sending her away made Snape smile, having her join the staff was pure ambrosia. (A/N: don't you hate these...ambrosia is a the fruit of the Greek Gods and my family eats it around Christmas and those other holidays.) He couldn't lust after her if she was a student. She was forbidden fruit. Now she was his equal, but still she was above him. His eyes searched up and down her body. 'Oh, how I long to for that body.' his body ached for her. If she only knew. 'Those annoying boys are around her again. Get your hands off of her, Potter!' he screamed in his mind as he saw Harry and Ron run up to her and wrap their arms around her.  
  
"This has been a wonderful evening." smiled Dumbledore. "I wish to bid you all good-night and hope you are all ready for the start of term tomorrow. Now, let us all head to bed so as we will be well rested for tomorrow." 


	3. Longing Passion

A/N: Ok we all know how much we hate these, but I guess I kind of have to make a point as to that I do not own Harry Potter. But if Snape is available then I'm more then willing to spend one night of passion with him as long as it doesn't get back to my husband. (J/K).  
  
Final Test:  
Longing Passion  
  
The Great Hall slowly emptied. Hermione looked up from her seat from the Head table. Dumbledore had both conducted her graduation cermony and given her a job in lest then two minutes. He had directed her to her seat between Trelawney and Snape. If she wasn't sure her eyes were playing tricks on her she would have sworn that Snape had winked at her. And was that a smile? It was weird to be up at the head table with the rest of the porfessors. McGonagall had made it a point to come up to her durning dinner and offically welcome her to Hogwarts as a new professor.  
  
She began to raise from her chair and looked towards Dumbledore.  
"Excuse me, Professors, I think I will take my leave for the night." she said shyly.  
"Indeed, Professor Granger." smiled Dumbledore. "Why doesn't Severus here escort you to your new rooms. I'm sure you would like to retire early." Hermione just nodded. Severus' face became both excited and terrofied in on motion.  
"Albus, maybe Minerva should escort Miss Granger to her rooms." he said, trying but failing, to hide his shock.  
"No, I think you should." winked Dumbledore. Once again that twinkle was in his eyes. "Besides, PROFESSOR Granger's rooms are closer to the dungons then they are to the Griffindor Tower. It only makes sense that you take her to her rooms."  
"Very well." sighed Severus. He stood up from his chair as well. He could feel his heart racing as if he had just ran up every step in the castle. "Come, Granger."  
"Do try and remember Severus. Hermione is now a professor here at Hogwarts and desrves the respect of the students as well as her colleagues ."  
"I'll try." he muttered. He headed out of the hall with Hermione following quickly behind him.  
  
'I can't believer Albus is doing this to me!' his mind screamed. 'I think he loves seeing me tormented. And now I must show her to her rooms? Where will it end'  
'At least she's here.' said another voice in his head.  
'Like that matters? She would never'  
'You never know.'  
  
"Something bothering you, Professor?" asked Hermione, waking him from his thoughts.  
"No." he said quickly. "And seeings how we are now working together you may, like the rest of the staff, call me Severus." He saw a red tint come to her face. 'Goddess she's beautiful'  
"And you can stop calling me Granger and start calling Hermione." she extened her hand towards him. He gently took the hand. "I do hope your not mad at me, Seveuse."  
'Listen to how my name sounds coming from her mouth. Like bells'  
"No...no of course not...why would I be?" he asked.  
"I know how much you wanted the DADA position. I thought you may be upset that, Dumbledore gave it to me. Considering how I only just graduated and all."  
"Think nothing of it." he said quietly.  
  
They walked on towards the dungons. Before reaching the top of the stairs that led to them Severus stopped. They were standing infront of a painting of two rearing pure white unicorns. Hermoine looked at the painting and gasped. She knew quite a bit about these creatures thanks to Hagrid's fill -in when he was away. She reached out to touch the painting but was stopped by Snape grabbing hold of her wrist. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Gentle as the animal seems, they are still very dangerous." he said, looking down at her. He took in her chocolate-brown eyes. They looked scared but yerning.  
"Very true, Severus. But the Unicorn also prefers the female sex over the male. They would do me no harm." she smiled up at him. He held her wrist for a few more seconds before letting go.  
"You will need to set a password for your rooms. Behind this painting is you common room. Be careful as to who you give your password to. You never know who would enter and cause you harm."  
"Does that mean, I should wait until you are gone before I give my password or can I trust you?" she looked into his dark eyes. Never would she have guess that they were a dark blue. 'Get a grip girl, he's your professor!' 'Oh but he's not.' said a gentle voice. 'He's now your equal. And it seems he holds a longing for you as well.' She giggled a little bit.  
"Something funny?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"So can I trust you?" Severus was taken aback by this question. Granted yes, they had worked together to get rid of the Death-eaters and they had spent many nights working together to rid the wizarding community of Voldemort. But had he ever given her a reason to trust him?  
"I believe that you can. But if you wish, I will go." he turned to leave. Hermione quickly took hold of his arm.  
"I was only joking." she laughed. "You don't need to be so serious with me. I know that you aren't as cruel as you like others to believe."  
"Oh? And how would you know?" he asked. She gave him a small smile.  
"I remember what you did for me while I was in the hospital." she whisper. "I know you came every day. I didn't have to be awake to know that you had come."  
"I...I was just making sure you were alright." he stuttered. "You have much potential to become a very powerful witch. I'd hate to see that go to waist."  
'And the fact that your completely in love with her has nothing to do with it.' said the little voice in his head.  
'Darn right. WAIT! I don't love her. She is just an amazing witch'  
'Sure keep telling yourself. Maybe next time don't make it less obvious'  
"I'm only as good as the professors that thought me." she smiled. "Care to come in and join me for some tea?"  
"Maybe some other night, Gra-Hermione. Good luck tomorrow with your classes."  
"You to, Severus." Hermione finally let go of his arm. She watched him decend the stairs and finally turned to face the painting. The unicorns were now stairing at her. A maiden walked into the frame of the painting. She had long chestnut hair that fell below her knees and she wore a renaissance powder blue gown.  
"Ah, the new professor has finally arrived." she said. "Well, you had better get to bed. Just give me the password and you can come in." Hermione thought of the password.  
"The password is 'Longing.'"  
"Alright, now you little one head to bed. If you wish to change the password just tell me when you leave your room and I'll remember." said the maiden. "By the way. Even if you stair harder at the stairs he's not going to come back until tomorrow morning." she winked at Hermione as she entered the room.  
  
Down the stairs, Severus heard the conversation Hermione had with the renaissance maiden. He waited until he heard the painting close before he headed the rest of the way down to his own rooms. He stood infront of a painting much like the one infront of Hermione's rooms. Only the Unicorns were black as the night sky. He staired at the painting. The horses looked at him. He had gained their trust and they no longer attacked him from the painting. (A/N: Sorry had to make a point about something. About the paintings. That does make sense. Granted they are just a painting if you get close enough they can get a good hit off of you.) A man dressed as a knight walked into the painting. He walked over to one of the unicorns and patted it.  
"It seems we have another beauty on the staff, professor." he said in a deep voice. "The maiden tells me that she looks more beautiful then any one she's ever seen. Maybe I should ask her for a trade of paintins for a while." the man laughed.  
"Be careful what you say, Knight. That one isn't like any other woman. She's different. Believe me, she is different."  
"Ah, I see, Professor. I shall keep my thoughts to myself. I do fear that the maiden would do if she was to hear I said anything."  
"I wish to change the password, Knight." said Severus. The knight nodded.  
"The password is 'Longing.'"  
"Accepted. Now may I suggest that you, Professor had better get to bed. You wouldn't want those students to think you aren't yourself if you show up to class tired." the knight winked at him as Severus entered his chamers.  
  
Another A/N: In the next chapter I'm going to go deeper into what happened to Hermione. I know some have asked what happened to her. Do not fear...I will tell all. Please tell me what you think. BTW, I think from now on I'm going to be posting on only because people actually do review my stories. It's the only way I know to keep going on with a story. Tell me what you think....PLEASE! get on knees and begs 


	4. Ties that Bind Part 1

Hello my loyal readers! wave Here is what some of you have been waiting for. In the next two chapters you will be finding out about what happend to Hermione and how Snape fits in. I've finally fixed some of my terriable spelling errors. It's sad that I have to have my HP books next to me. Granted I love them! - Anywho, tell me what you think...please.  
  
Final Test:  
Ties that Bind Part 1  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione entered her bed chamber and looked around. Dumbledore had had all of her things brought down from the Gryffindor tower. Her room had red and gold all around it. There was a huge fire place at one end of the room. Two over stuffed chairs sat next to it. There were book shelfs lining three of the four walls. If she had to discribe her perfect bed room this is what it would look like. Her cat, Crookshanks, was laying on her bed fast asleep. Hermione walked over to her dresser and pulled out a night gown. She pulled on a baby pink night dress that went to her mid-thighs. She walked over to one of the book covered walls and randomly pull a book from the wall and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She hadn't been able to just sit and read anything all summer. She has only gotten a few pages into the book before she started to nod off. A few moments later she was completely asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
"We only have this one chance to get him. So we had better make this attack count." stressed Harry. "I know that not all of us are going to come back but at least we will have gotten him once and for all."  
"I'm with you Harry." said the eager voice of Ron. He looked around him. Remus was standing next to him and Moody was on the other side of him. Tonks was standing next to Harry and McGonagall was next to Hermione.  
"We all are." said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Dumbledor standing tall. "Let us hope that this will be the LAST time we will have to ask all of you to risk your lives of the greater good."  
"There will always be an evil that will threaten us, Albus, but at least we have the element of surprise." said Snape from the corner. "Lets go." said Remus quickly. "They should just be about done and off their guard." They all nodded. Each stood at the ready with their wands drawn. This was it. Hermione stood between Harry and Ron. 'The Golden Trio' she laughed at herself. They would be the ones leading the Order into battle. The Ministry had once again begun to think that Voldemort was no longer a threat and refused to help them. A spell was quickly yelled and the door to the Riddle Manor flew open. Those that stood on the other side of the door jumped from their seats. Before any of them had time to even get their wands out shouts of "Stuperfy" and "Imutes Totalous" (hey give me a brake, I know the spell I just can't spell it). Each curse hit it's target. Several of the Deatheaters dove for cover and began to run out of the room.  
  
"POTTER!" hissed Voldemort. "I knew you would come!" He stepped over a fallen Deatheater who had taken an attack ment for him. "It seems we shall end this after all." He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
"You honestly think your going to take him down?" laughed a Deatheater. "The Dark Lord is more powerful then you can possible imagine." He shot out the killing curse at Ron but Remus pushed him out of the way and got the full blow. He fell limply to the ground with a thud. Harry took his eyes off of Voldemort and watched as once again these acursed beings kill one of his friends. This is when Voldemort took his shot at him.  
"This is the end!" he yelled. He aimed his wand at Harry. He didn't want to just kill Harry he wanted to hurt him beyond anything thing. Insted of just using the killing curse he choice another. This attack shot out of his wand and looked like a giant snake. It lunged at Harry. It was a personal strike, ment to cause as much pain then death as possible. (Remember how Mr. Weasley got bit? Well think of something like that only much worse!) Harry didn't have time to react. He closed his eyes in expectation of the attack but it never came. He opened his eyes and infront of him laid Hermione, holding her side. She looked up into his eyes then everything went black.  
  
End Of Dream  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly, the book on her lap fell to the floor. She looked around the room. She had to blink a few times before she could see anything. She absentmindedly rubbed her side. It began to throb.  
"Bloody Hell!" she cried out loud. 'Why hadn't this killed me?' she asked herself.  
'Do you really think they would have lost you if they could prevent it?' asked her voice.  
'Not really.' she sighed. She got up from her chair and made her way to her bathroom. The sun was still down and the moon still high. She glanced over at her clock. It was only ten past midnight. She washed her face in the sink and took some Pain Releafe potion that Pomfrey had given her. She took another vile from her medicent chest and headed for her bed.  
'I'm really starting to think I'm addicted to this.' she sighed. 'Every night I have to take a Dreamless potion just so I don't have to remember'  
'If it helps then use it'  
Hermione moved Crookshanks and crawled under the quilt. She gently opened the potion bottle and drank it. It only took seconds for the potion to take affect. Soon sleep took her again, only this time it wouldn't be interupted by unwanted dreams. 


	5. Ties that Bind Part 2

Here it is the second part of Ties that Bind. The first part was all about Hermione. This part is about what happened while she was knocked out. It's Snape's POV, granted I've typed it as if I was saying it. The beginning is a little odd, because he's talking to himself. But don't worry it's not too weird. It's kinda what it's like when I talk to myself. Anywho, tell me if I'm getting soft with our lead man. I'm really trying to make him nice but keep that sharp edge he has. Thanks....tell me what you think....please. wave  
  
Final Test:  
Ties that Bind Part 2  
  
Severus  
"Damn you, Dumbledore. You know I can't stand looking at her. But you had to insist that I help her to her rooms and that I had to make sure that she got there ok." Severus yelled. "No, you couldn't have done it yourself or had another professor do it. No, it had to be ME!" He kicked his desk. "Bloody Hell!" He limped over to one of his chairs around the fire place. (His room is much like Hermione's only it's not Red and Gold. Nope, its sliver and green. Can you guess why)  
'Feel better?' asked the voice in his head.  
"Not really."  
'Then stop taking it out on the furniture'  
"Can I help it that this situation infuriates me?"  
'Because you can be with her? Hold her? Comfort her'  
'Like before'  
"She'll never remember. And that is what is best for her. She needs to forget that night. The doctors say she doesn't remember the three weeks she was at the hospital. And that is how it should be. She doesn't need to know that the only people that came and see her were her parents, Dumbledore and myself." He rubbed his now, throbbing foot. "She saved Potter's life and he didn't even go and see her. What kind of graditude is that? Now he's hanging all over her?"  
'He's unsure of what to do around her. As would anyone be. It takes a lot to give up their own safty to save someone else. As you very well know'  
"True." Severus stopped rubbing his foot and hung his head. "I really have to stop talking to myself. People will begin to think something is wrong with me." he sighed.  
'Then who will I talk to'  
"Yourself."  
'Now that really makes no sense. I am you, so wouldn't that mean that you would be talking to yourself if I talk to myself'  
"Not if I don't answer you."  
'Thats it! Its bad when you confuse yourself just by thinking'  
"Well then, guess if your done I'll go to bed now."  
'Fine.'  
  
Severus limped over to his bed and withdrew the covers. He took off his robes and laid them at the foot of the bed. Not feeling up to changing he climbed into his bed and covered himself up. It took only a few moments before he was asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Severus saw her go down. The look on her face before she became unconsious would haunt him for the rest of his life. Wonder boy looked down at her and then at the Dark Lord. Pure hatered was written all over his face. He steped over Hermione and glared at the Dark Lord. For the first time since Severus has known Harry he was afraid of him.  
"Live in Azkaban is worth it." he yelled. Never in all of Severus life had he seen the Avada Kedavra preformed by anyone still in school. There was more power behind Potter's attck then even the Dark Lord's. Within seconds it was all over. The battle between good and evil (well for now anyways). Those who where left from the battle ran to Harry, who now was laying on the floor.  
The bodies of that fallen (Remus, Tonks, and a few others from the Order) where levitated from the house, covered in white sheets. Severus walked up to Hermione's body, expecting her to be one of the fallen and startled by the fact that she was still gasping for breath.  
"Albus! Minerva! Granger is still alive!" he yelled. He gentle picked up her fragle form and apparated with a loud pop. When he reappered he was standing outside of the abandoned department store. He didn't wait for any of the others and ran through the water like door.  
"She's been attacked!" he yelled running to the reception desk. The nurse behind the desk jumped and ran to Severus.  
"What hit her?" she asked and she called for a gurney.  
"I'm not entirely sure." he said quickly. "It was a curse. She is part of the Order, Olivia. I'm sure you can guess who."  
"Of course, Severus. Quick."  
  
Fade to another time  
  
Harry had just been brought in by Dumbledore and so had the other injured. Albus walked up to Severus who was now waiting in the reception area for the rest of the group.  
"What new do you have on Hermione?" Albus asked.  
"She's in a coma." Severus sighed. "I told Olivia what you-know-who said and then what happened. But they are unsure how to treat her. Right now their treating it like a snake bite but it wouldn't explain what is happening to her insides."  
"I see."  
"The others?" "They will live. Minerva got a bad burn on her back and Ron had a broken arm and leg."  
"And Potter?" (Oh, if looks could kill)  
"He is fine. The curse he performed drained him but he will live." said Albus. "We will have to figure out how we are going to deal with him later. Right now it's more important that they all recover. What are Hermione's chances?"  
"Very slim." Severus' face pailed.  
"I just talked to the doctor, Albus. Granger is luckly she is still alive." said Moody. "They don't know how come she isn't dead. It is like her body is attacking itself."  
"We will just have to wait and see." was all Albus said.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Severus awoke to an alarm going off. He rolled over and turned it off. Laying back down he let his mind wonder again. He had been having that same dream for a while now. If he could have changed anything he would have.  
  
Dumbledore had someone sitting with Hermione every minute. The doctors said that they had found a cure for the posion that had entered her body but they were unsure how much damage was done. If she woke up, there was no telling if she would be the same person. They had taken shifts with Hermione's parents. If it hadn't been for the fact that McGonagall had forced him to get some sleep Severus would have stayed next to Hermione until she awoke.  
The students at Hogwarts had been sent home two months ealier then expected due to this battle. Several had fought along with the Order. Hermione got 'get well' cards almost everyday and flowers were sent. The day she awoke it had been Severus' shift with her. He was reading a book on curses and cures when he saw he eyes flutter. He threw his book to the floor and kneeled next to her bed. He yelled for a doctor.  
"She's awake!" Severus yelled.  
"Well, yeah I'm awake. You don't have to yell." Hermione whispered. What happened next nether one would admit happened. Severus lept to his feet and wrapped his arms around Hermione's fragle from. If he was a man that cried he would be balling. "Yeah, it nice to see you to, Professor." He quickly pulled away.  
"S...sorry." he said quickly. "I...I don't know what came over me."  
"Where am I?" she asked. "St. Mungo's." he answered.  
"Why?" she tried to sit up but dubbled over in pain. "Never mind. I think I know." she gasped.  
"I'll go get your parents." Severus said quickly. She nodded.  
  
That had been the last time he talk to her. That is until he saw her at the school a few days ago. She had looked so sick when she woke up. If some one was to look at her now they would never have believe that she had come so close to death. Severus went to the hospital everyday, but made it a point not to be seen by here. Her last day at the hospital he sent her a dozen long stem roses. He only put on the card: "Get Better, You were missed."  
The look on her face when she read the card was worth the time he spent waiting for her to wake up. He didn't see her again until the welcoming feast. But she had invaded his thoughts the rest of the summer. He had fallen for her when she laid in that bed, but made a point as to never act on those feelings. Well not until she was no longer one of his students. 


	6. What the Heart Wants

Ok, don't we all hate these? I don't own Harry Potter. (thinks But oh that Snape is...) I know Snape seems a little OOC but just wait, he'll get there. Here we go!  
  
Final Test:  
What the Heart Wants  
  
Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her face. She had fogotten to close her bed hangings before she went to bed. She shielded her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. A sudden rush of pain shot from her side. Gasping Hermione grabbed a vile on her night stand. She quickly opened it and downed it's contants (could someone plz give me the spelling of this word! I've looked it up and I can't find it). It took only a few seconds for the potion to take affect. She leant back on to the headboard.  
"I'm never going to get use to this." she said aloud. "Maybe I should look into a permanent pain relief potion." she slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her window. She had a wonderful view of the grounds and the Herbology greenhouses. Her window was enchanted to give her the view of a fourth or fifth floor window, but she was only on the ground floor. "Oh look, Hagrid is heading up for breakfast." It only took her five minutes to get dress and leave her rooms. Hermione walked to the entrance hall.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Harry from the stairs. "How was your night?" He ran down and hugged her.  
"It was fine. I love my new rooms. I don't have to share them with anyone." she smiled at him. Ron caught up with them.  
"So how does it feel to be a professor?"  
"I don't know. I haven't had a class yet." she laughed. "My rooms are right up from the dungons. But I still have a wonderful view." Harry slipped his arm around her waist.  
"You'll have to show it to us some time, love."  
"Um...Harry, you can't keep doing that."  
"What?" Hermione pulled away from him.  
"This." she pointed at herself and him. "You can't act like we're dating."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she's your teacher now, Mr. Potter." came a velvety voice. "It is frowned upon for a Professor to act beyond a student-teacher relationship. It would be wise if you keep that in mind, Miss Granger."  
"Of course, Severus." she blushed a little, hoping no one saw. "Shall we go to beakfast?"  
"After you." said Harry, as he opened the door. Hermione walked in fallowed quickly by Severus.  
"I meant what I said, Miss Granger."  
"So did I, Severus." she smiled up at him. "Harry is now my student and nothing more."  
"Good." he said under his breath. A few steps behind the two of them, Ron and Harry where whispering.  
  
"When did she start calling Snape by his first name?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.  
"I'm going to keep my eyes on him. I don't trust him." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Please, Harry. You say that every year and every year he turns around and saves one of our lives. I mean I still think he's a huge nit but still when are you going to just get over it."  
"I've had this feeling about him from day one and my feelings have never been wrong."  
"The only thing your afraid of is that he has a thing for Mione and is going to go after her." snorted Ron. "Harry, the only chance you ever had with Mione was way back in the fourth year and well, that ship has sailed."  
"Ron, when did you become an cynic."  
"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact. If you hadn't have that thing for Cho then you would have noticed Hermione."  
"You just want her." Ron shook his head.  
"Not even. Hermione and I are just friends. We decied long ago that we wouldn't work out as boyfriend/girlfriend. It just got too weird. Besides, Mum and Dad think of her like their daughter. They would never let me date her."  
"I owe her, Ron." said Harry as they sat at their house table. His eyes followed Hermione up to the head table. "What more would any girl want then to be my girlfriend?"  
"Come off it Harry. You sound like Malfoy!"  
"I do not!" shot Harry, turning and looking at Ron.  
"'What more would any girl want then to be my girlfriend?' If that's not Malfoy then I don't know what is." mocked Ron. "I hate to brake it to you, but Hermione isn't like most girls. She wasn't playing with dolls when she was little. She was off reading books and learning that thing muggles call, Math. She doesn't want to become a Mrs. Whatever. She wants to make something of herself." Harry's mouth dropped.  
"And when did you find this all out?"  
"When she told me so. I asked her out last year and she told me that she wasn't going to even think of dating until she graduates from Hogwarts and has a job. She didn't want to be tied down by some 'guy'. I respect her more then I ever have." Harry turned back to Hermione sitting between Snape and the seat where Professor Trelawney normally sat.  
"I didn't know."  
  
Hermione looked at her plate of eggs and bacon. She wanted to eat. She was hungery, but for some reason all she could do was look at her plate.  
"Miss Granger?" asked Severus. "Looking at it isn't going to make it go away."  
"Huh?" she looked up at Severus. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me, Severus, where you nervious for your first class?" she looked into his dark eyes.  
"Honestly," he chuckled. "Every year when a new batch of first years look at me it's like I'm reliving my first day of teaching. You just have to grit your teeth and just do it."  
"But where you nervious?" She looked into his eyes. She thought she would cry.  
"Miss Granger, there is nothing to worry about." said Severus. "Besides, they can smell fear." Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing. This action startled Severus and many of the people in the hall were looking up at them. If Severus didn't have total control of his emotions he would have been bright red. Insted he stood up and bowed to Hermione. "I do hope your first day goes well, Miss Granger."  
"Thanks, Severus." she chuckled. "I really needed that. And please, call me Hermione."  
  
He turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Praying that he ran into some first or second year to take out his frustration on. What he found was even better. Two Gryffindors snogging in the entrance hall. And what is this...the youngest Weasley and Longbottom? Perfect!  
"Fifty points each, from Gryffindor!" he roared. He sneered at the reaction on both Weasley and Longbottom. "Now! Get to breakfast!"  
"Ye...yes Professor." stuttered Ginny. "Come on Nevile." She grabbed his hand and all but ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Feel better?"  
"Indeed." said Severus. But he realized that that had not come from his head, but from behind. "Do you relize that you need to wear bells or something that makes noise when you walk, Albus."  
"I do. But I would just enchant them to annoy others." chuckled Albus.  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Severus' voice had regained it's silky tone.  
"It was nice of you to make Professor Granger feel better this morning. I'm sure she wont have any more problems with nerviousness."  
'Nice? Did Albus just call me 'nice'  
"I did."  
"Now really! You know how I feel about you invading my thoughts."  
"It seems that you haven't been practicing your occlumency, Severuse. tisk-tisk" Severus just glared at Albus. He slightly bowed towards Dumbledore, turned and headed towards the dungons.  
  
"The nerve!" he yelled once he was in his common room.  
  
I'm sorry about my spelling people, I have this thing wrong with my brain that makes me spell things backwards and what not (dis-something. I can't spell it. Sorry.) Anywho...sorry it took me a bit to up-date. I've been working and now I'm at 40 hours so my up-dates are going to be taking a bit. But don't worry! Come on guys give me some ideas! Please Read and Review! Don't make me beg.... 


	7. Behind the Mask

Ok, ok, must do this: I don't own Harry Potter. Ok...now that that is done....on with the story!  
  
Final Test:  
Behind the Mask  
  
Hermione walked into her class room. She hadn't been in this class room since before the war. It felt odd going back into the one class room where she had learned to battle. Her last year DADA classes had been turned into a combat class. Rumeus had come back just for this particualer class. Dumbledore had asked him to teach the kids to fight, to save their lives if they had to. She paused for a moment in the door way and then walked in. The desks had been placed randomly around the room. She walked over to the desk that she, Ron and Harry had claimed as their own for the past six years and sighed.  
"Looks like I'm not going to be sitting here this year." she said aloud.  
"But would will like it much better sitting up here." said a deep, calm voice. Hermione turned around quickly and say Dumbledore sitting at the 'teacher's' desk.  
"Honestly, Professor. You could have given me a heart attack." she held her hand over her chest and tried to calm herself down.  
"Please forgive me, Hermione. I did not intend to surprise you." he smiled at her and his eyes twinkled. "I just wanted to make sure you found the class room. Not that I needed to, seeings how this was one of your favorite classes." Hermione blushed.  
"Can I help you with something, Professor?" she walked up to the desk Dumbledore was sitting.  
"Actually you just might be able to." if possible the twinkle in his eyes became brighter. "You see I know school has just started but I'm at a loss for a head for one of the houses."  
"But Professor..."  
"Albus, please." he intrupted.  
"Albus, I don't understand. Luckly none of the heads where injured in the war, why would you need to replace one of them?" asked Hermione.  
"You see, McGonagall has asked to be relived of the position for awhile and I can't deny her." he chuckled a little. "I was hoping that since you happen to be a Gryffindor alumni now that maybe you would like to keep an eye on the dorm until Minerva feels she is up to doing the job again."  
"I would be honored to, Albus." smiled Hermione. "I do hope that doesn't mean I'm going to have to pack once again."  
"Of course not. Minerva is still the Transfiguration teacher and you are the DADA teacher. Your rooms are placed near your class rooms so that you may rest between classes. I can have it set up so you will have a direct link to the Gryffindor tower from your chambers. It's not that difficult." Suddenly a bell began to ring and students started to file into the room. "I will leave you to your job Professor Granger. I do hope you enjoy youself."  
"I will try, Albus."  
  
Potions class room  
  
Severus' cloke bellowed out from around him as he slammed the dungon door open. Several of the first year that were waiting for him to enter jumped.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class..." he started as he approched the front of the class. A sneer crossed his lips as he continued his famous start of term speech. He pointed his wand at the black board behind him. "Read chapters one though five and have two feet of parchment on my desk by next class on how belladonna and witch hazel counter act each other when prepairing the anti-drowning potion. Explain why they react how they do and Friday we will be brewing the potion. Next Monday you will be testing the potions on your fellow peers in the lake."  
  
The first year started reading the chapters assigned in silence as Severus walked around the class room. A quiet knock came at the dungon door. The students looked up from their books but quickly looked back down when Severus staired at them. He walked to the door to find a prefect standing at the door looking slightly un-nerved.  
"Yes?" asked Severus. "I do hope you relize you are intrupting my class."  
"Y-yes, Professor Snape. I'm very sorry to do that. I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to give you this letter." said the prefect. "He told me that I was to wait for your answer." Severus took the letter and read it to himself.  
  
'Severus,  
I am sorry to intrupt your lesson but I wish to imform you that there will be a Head of House meeting this afternoon before dinner and as Head of Slytherin you must attend the meeting. Please tell, Miss Smith if you will be able to attend the meeting.  
Albus'  
  
"Miss Smith, please tell Dumbledore that I will be at the meeting. And that he could have just sent an owl." said Severus with venom in his voice.  
"Y-yes S-ir." the girl quickly turned from the door and headed up the stairs. "Absolutely annoying." he said under his breath. "Back to work!" he yelled.  
  
DADA class room  
  
"Professor Granger, is it true that you fought in the war?" asked a first year Ravenclaw.  
"I did." smiled Hermione. "I learned that even though I had trained for a long time in DADA and other parts of magic, common sense and good reflex will be the best weapon in battle." "Did you ever see You-Know-Who?" asked a Hufflepuff. "I've heard that you saw him and he tired to kill you!" there was a lot of chatting after this coment.  
"Actually, I did see him. But not he didn't try and kill me. Well, I can't really say that..." Hermione stopped to think how to answer that. Luckly there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked from the front of the room to the back of the door.  
"Professor Granger. Professor Dumbledore sent me to deliver this to you." the prefect, Miss Smith, handed the letter to Hermione. She read it to herself.  
  
'Hermione,  
I am sorry to intrupt your lesson but I wish to imform you that there will be a Head of House meeting this afternoon before dinner and as temporary Head of Gryffindor you must attend the meeting. Please tell, Miss Smith if you will be able to attend the meeting.  
Albus'  
  
"Thank you, Miss Smith. Please tell Albus that I will be at the meeting tonight." she smiled at the girl. "Now if you will excuse me."  
"Yes, ma'am" Hermione closed the door and turned back to her class.  
"Where was I?" several hands shot up in the air. 'This is going to be a long day.' she thought to herself.  
  
Lunch  
  
Hermione took her seat next to Severus at the head table. Her feet were killing her and she was completely parched. She took her goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice and started to drink it. She ate her dinner quietly. She had four classes today and didn't know how the other professor did it. Her first class was First year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, the second class was fourth year Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, her third class was sixth year Slytherin-Hufflepuff and her last class was her advance DADA class with all four houses seventh years who got "O's" in their O.W.L.'s (She has this class almost every day). Harry and Ron had been in that class, as well as a few people she didn't really care for (Malfoy, Parkinson ect... [Slytherin]). She ended up having to take points in each class and of course she awarded points. She was very pleased that she could take 125 points from Malfoy for a coment he made about her sleeping her way into the potions. (I would have killed the boy but then again...I have other plans for him. evil gin) She also gave in a detention for a week.  
  
Seeings how the classes had been cut short for the first day of term Hermione didn't have any more classes that day (The classes had only been about an hour to and hour and half each). She made her way from the Great Hall to the entrance hall. She walked down towards the lake and sat down under a tree. She looked out on to the lake and sighed. "I really should be inside preparing for tomorrow's classes."  
"What fun would that be?" came a voice behind her. Her dark haired friend took a seat next to her. On the other side her red haired friend took a seat.  
"Mione I never thought I'd enjoy a class as much I did yours." beamed Ron. "I mean it wasn't all that great when you assigned that homework but still."  
"Ron it's not that much. A foot of parchment on the Basilisk should be a breeze for you and Harry. Concidering that is what he found in the Chamber of Secrets our second year."  
"But you have to remember Hermione, it was you that did all the smart work. I just killed it." laughed Harry. "But at least I know what it looks like." Hermione shook her head.  
"How are the other class you're taking?"  
"Not too bad." sighed Ron. "I finally saw something in a crystal ball."  
"Really?" asked Hermione. "What?"  
"I saw Harry, picking his nose!" both Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione just shook her head again. "Snape seems even more ticked off then normal." said Harry, after he calmed himself down. "It's like somethings bothering him."  
"Not to mention the way he kept staring at Mione during lunch." added Ron. "Since when does he show up for lunch? I've never seen him come to lunch before in all the time I've been here."  
"Al-Dumbledore had made it manditory for us to attend at least two meals a day. Dinner being one of them. He wants to make sure that we are eating." explained Hermione.  
"But he was at breakfast." said Ron. "If he only has to go to two meals and one of them being Dinner why didn't he just pick one of them and give us one meal of peace."  
"RON!" cried Hermione. "He's a professor!"  
"So?"  
"You do realize that I'm one now too, right?"  
"Of course we do." smiled Harry as he slinked his arm around her waist.  
"Harry I already told you, not to do that. Please don't make me take points away from you for condunct unbecoming of a student." pleaded Hermione, pulling away from Harry.  
"You wouldn't."  
"But I would." said a silky voice. "Professor Granger, Albus has asked me to find you. He has informed me that you've taken the head potion." Hermione nodded and stood up. "Well then we had better get to the meeting before we are late."  
"Of course. I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione waved as she and Severus walked back up to the castle.  
"He fancies her you know." said Ron out of nowhere.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Harry. "Its beyond obvious."  
"Ron! Please, Snape can't stand her and you know it."  
"Then why is he so protective of her? And tell me why it was him at the hospital with her and not you?"  
"You know my Uncle wouldn't let me go and see her...wait..." Harry took in what Ron said. "Snape went to the hospital to see her?" Ron nodded.  
"He was there almost every day." Ron looked out to the lake. "Mum and I went to see her once and he was there sitting next to her bed holding her hand sleeping. After she woke up he would come and see her but never went over and talk to her. The day she left the hospital she got a dozen red roses. I know he sent them to her."  
"How do you know I didn't send them?" asked Harry. (Shame on you Harry.) Ron looked at Harry.  
"I was working at the floral shop when the order came in." Harry looked shocked. "Yes I took a job at a floral shope this summer to earn some money. Anyways, I was in the back room when he came in and ordered them. I saw what he had written on the card. He didn't sign it."  
"That doesn't mean he fancies her!" stormed Harry. He left his friend sitting next to the lake by himself.  
  
Severus and Hermione joined Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch (is she the Head of Ravenclaw?) in Dumbledores office. McGonagall was standing next to Albus.  
"Thank you all for coming. This so be a short meeting." smiled Albus. "I would first like to thank Hermione for taking the positon as a temp. Gryffindor head while Minerva here takes some time off."  
"Are you going away, Minerva?" asked Sprout. She shook her head.  
"I just need some time. This war as taken a lot out of me. If you all remember it was my house that was hit hard with the losses. Our seventh year has only eight graduating this year. Nine if you count Miss Granger." she smiled at her favorite student. "I just need some time."  
"We understand." said Madame Hooch. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Mineva nodded.  
"Now that we have that done." grunted Severus.  
"Yes." said Albus. "I would like to discuss the up coming Halloween dance. Which houses is it this year that has to plan it."  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin." said Sprout. "Last year it was myself and Hooch."  
"Ahh, that is right." smiled Albus. Once again that twinkle appeared. "Severus you and Hermione will work together on the preperations on the dance this year." Hermione's eyes grew very wide and Severus' jaw fell. Albus just smiled.  
  
A/N: Who would have guess that Ron would be so calm? And so smart? Alright that was just me. I don't like him being thought of as a moron. Besides I have plans for him and Harry later on hint hint. If you are wondering about the title of this chapter it has to do with the fact that Snape has this mask he wears to make his seem so mean but when Ron saw him at the hospital he saw past that mask. That is why he is so calm about the whole him liking Hermione...I need a theme for the dance. Give me some ideas! R&R begs please! 


	8. The Tension Grows

Final Test:  
The Tension Grows  
  
Severus still can't belive what Albus told him only an hour ago. Him and that goddess of a brunette would work together in prepairing for the up coming dance. That would mean spending more time together then what he thought. He looked down at his desk and shook his head. "Dumbledore you nit!" he said aloud. "You planned this all along!"  
'Now why would he do that'  
"To drive me completely crazy."  
"Professor?" a small voice brought him back to his class room. He looked to see where the voice had come from. It was non-other then the brunette.  
"Miss Granger." he tried to regain his composure. "What brings you down here?" She smiled at him.  
"Well, lets see. I haven't been down here since I left last year and I wanted to see if you have changed anything. Also, you told me to come down here later. Or did you mean later as in tomorrow?" He had forgotten that he invited her down to the dungons to discuss the dance.  
"No, now is as good of time as any." he stood from his chair and looked at her. 'Oh, goddess is she beautiful. It should be a crime to look that good. Let me be the punisher'  
"Is something the matter?" she asked innocently. 'He looks frustraited. By the gods, those eyes. His eyes'  
"Not at all." he said calmly. "Please, have a seat." Hermione walked up to the desk and took a seat at the potion table right in front of Severus' deak. She looked him over. She prayed that he couldn't tell that she was eyeing him.  
'Is she eyeing me?' he asked himself. 'No, she can't be.'  
  
"So." she said, bringing them both back from inappropriate thoughts.  
"Yes." was all he could say.  
"Who where you talking to when I came in?" she asked.  
"Myself." he said quickly, whishing he could take that back. She giggled a bit and shook her head.  
"Well I would say it's ok as long as you don't answer but it's obvious that you do. And I thought I was the only one that needs to talk to themselves."  
"Let us get this over with." grunted Severus. "Granted it's only the first day of school, we should get this out of the way."  
"It's going to take more then just a few days." "I know this. I just want to get it over with. I can't stand these school dances." he crossed his arms across his chest. One would think it was childish but when he did it it was graceful.  
"It's not like I want to go to this thing ither." she sighed. "To be honest I would rather face twenty deatheaters then to have to go to this thing." A slight chuckle came from Severus but he covered it up as a cough.  
"And why wouldn't you want to go? Isn't this what people like you look fowared to all year, or something?" asked Severus.  
"You people?" she raised her eyebrow.  
"Girls." It was Hermione's turn to chuckle.  
"Please, I wouldn't show up to a school dance if my life depended on it." she laughed. "Every dance since the Yule Ball my fourth year I've gone to the Library. I can't stand having to have to be in the Great Hall with the whole school thrashing about like idiots."  
"I've avoided them as well."  
"How is that possible? Your a teacher." asked Hermione.  
"Oh, I have my ways." a sneer appeard on Severus' face. "Got any to get out of this one?" he shook his head.  
"Ever since Flickwick retired two years ago, Albus feels that us teachers should take turns planning and what-not for these school functions."  
"What does Flickwick's leaving the school have to do with anything?" she asked.  
"It was him who decorated Hogwarts. He, for some reason, enjoyed it." "So that is why Madame Hooch is now the head of Ravenclaw." he nodded. "What where the dances like when you where in school?"  
"I didn't really care for the dances when I was still in school." he answered. He stood up from his chair again and walked around it. Hermione looked up at him. His eyes seemed different from what she remembered. "I have to make some potions for Poppy. Maybe we can continue this later." "Later as in?" asked Hermione, standing up. "I don't want to bother you again."  
"Why not tomorrow night. After supper." she nodded. Severus walked Hermione to the door and opened it for her. He could smell her purfume as she walked past him, like milk and honey.  
  
Hermione leaned against the door she had just exited and sighed. Why did he look at her like that? Her mind just couldn't help but think she saw something in his eyes. Almost like longing. But that wasn't possible. He was a teacher and she...she...was a childish girl with hopes of something that could never happen. She sighed once more and pushed herself from the door and headed back to her chambers. She wanted to prepair for her classes tomorrow. But she just hoped that her mind would let her concentrate long enough.  
  
Severus walked back to his desk. He had already a pile of papers to grade, even if it was the first night of the new term. His advance potions class had been told to write the ingrediants of a flying potion. He was most impressed that at least this year the students where as dence as they have been the past few years. He sat down at his desk and looked at the papers. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's scent. It was sweet, like candy. He was interupted by a knock on the class room door.  
  
"Enter!" he yelled. As the door opened the tall older headmast walked in. "My, my, my...Albus I never thought you would ever knock before entering one of my rooms."  
"I'm hurt, Severus." Albus stood and looked as if he was really hurt by the coment. "I have come to see how you are doing."  
"I'm quite alright." Severus went about looking at the student papers that littered his desk. Hoping that the headmaster would get the point and leave. No such luck.  
"How was Hermione's first day?" Severus quickly looked up. How was he suppose to know.  
"She did not confide in my on her day." said Severus 'What is with his eyes? Oh, no! That damn twinkle. He's up to something'  
"Have you two gotten together about the dance yet?" Albus asked, innocently. Severus nodded. "Good, good. I'm sure you and Professor Granger can make this one of our best dances."  
"Alright, Albus. Out with it."  
"I beg your pardon?" a slight smile formed on his face.  
"What are you up to?"  
"I don't know what your talking about, Severus. I mearly came down here to say hello and wish you a good day." Albus' voice was charming and soft. But the twinkle in his eyes became brighter. "I have also come to ask a favor."  
"I knew there was a reason why you came down here."  
"I just simply would like it if you would keep an eye on our new professor. Make sure she...finds her way around." a slight smerk formed on Albus' face. "So to speak."  
'Great! Just great!' Severus head screamed.  
"I'm quite sure Minerva would be more then happy to keep an eye on Her-Miss Granger."  
"Maybe but I'm sure Minerva wouldn't...how should I say this..."  
"She wouldn't what? Want to? Please, Hermione is Minerva's favorite student."  
"True, but I feel you would be better at the job of watching our 'Hermione' then Minerva."  
"If I said 'No' would you take that for an answer." Albus shook his head.  
"You wouldn't say no. I have a feeling that this is just what you wanted."

I know I know...I haven't updated in a while. I'm at work all the time now and I don't really have time to work on this but I promise I will update again soon. I left the story here for the whole keeping people on the edge of their seats. Plus I've been told that it was Flickwick who was head of Ravenclaw so I worked that into my story. So hope you like it and review please.


	9. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. But can't wait for book Six! I got hit by the writting bug and decied to write another chapter. So this is the 9th!  
  
Final Test:  
Midnight Stroll  
  
Hemione walked up the flight of stairs leading to her bed chambers. She couldn't help but think that something was up with Severus. She would have felt Albus was acting differently but then again when wasn't he up to something. That was just him. She stood in front of the painting to her chambers. The maiden looked at her as she petted one of the unicorns.  
"Something wrong, Miss?" she asked.  
"No, not really. Just thinking." smiled Hermione. "Longing."  
"You may enter." smiled the maiden. "And may I say that you look lovely this evening. What a lovenly shade of blush. You wear it well."  
"But I'm..." Hermione walked into her rooms and stopped at a mirror in the common room. Her face was indeed red. Why had she started blushing? "You need to get out more." she said aloud to herself.  
  
Hermione walked to her bed chamber door and went in. She thought she would take a bath to clear her mind but thought against it. She had a lot of work to do and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself tomorrow as she had today. She quickly changed into her pajamas, a light blue tank top with Tinker Bell on it and a pair of blue pants with Tinker Bell written across the bum. She walked back out into the common room and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. She pulled her legs under her and took out a note book and quill. "I need to come up with some good ideas for both the dance and my classes." she said to no one. "Maybe if I covered more of the counter curses to my older students and theories to my younger students everyone will learn what they need to." she nodded to herself and began to write that down. "Now for that damn dance." Before she could think of an idea some one knocked on her door. "Enter."  
  
Albus walked into the room. He had a plesent smile across his face and walked over to her. Hermione curesed herself for leaving her bathrobe in her bed chambers but figured it was to late. Albus had seen her.  
"What can I do for you this evening, Albus?" she asked, putting the note book down.  
"I was just making sure that your first day went well."  
"It was fine. I could have handled it a little better but I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow." Albus nodded. "Would you like to have a seat? How about some tea?"  
"Tea would be wonderful." he smiled as he went to take the seat across from Hermione. She conjured a tray with two tea cups and a tea pot all bearing the Gryffindor lion. Another tray appeared with tea cakes and biskets on it.  
"Now, tell me Albus. What really brings you down here."  
'They both think alike.' Albus said to himself with a smile. "Nothing dear. I just wanted to make sure you are settling in to your new job and new station."  
"I'm quite well." she said. "Granted it has all happened so fast. I wouldn't change it for the life of me."  
"What plans do you have for the dance." he asked innocently.  
"Well....that was what I was just thinking about when you came in." she said matter-of-factly. "I was thinking it could be a costume ball. And all of the students, and teachers could dress up as famose people of the world. From both real life and books. Magical or Muggle."  
"I love the idea." he said happily. "And what does Severus think of this?"  
"I don't know yet. I only just thought of it." laughed Hermione. "I think he will like it. But then again he most likely want a dance where the Great Hall is turned into the dungons and everyone had to take a test." Both Albus and Hermione started to laugh.  
"I'm sure he will like your idea."  
  
Hermione and Albus sat for almost and hour talking about Order stuff and how Hermione was going to take this job. Albus excused himself around nine so that he could let Hermione get back to planning her classes. Hermione waited until he was gone before standing up. She hadn't wanted Albus to see that she wasn't wearing a bra and with that tank top it was beyond obvious. She streached and walked over to her bed chambers. She wanted to grab her robe just incase some one else called on her that night. She didn't even get her hand on the door nob when once again some one knocked on her door. She didn't thinking before she said. "Enter." The door opened and the tall dark form of the Potions Master walked into her common room. Severus walked in and looked around the room. He didn't expect anything different. It was oddly like walking into his own rooms, only the color was different. He walked up to a sofa in the room and looked for Hermione. He knew she had said to come in. He wouldn't have been able to enter her rooms if she hadn't. His eyes traveled up to a door he suspected to her her bed chamber if the room was anything like his. There he found her back to him. He looked her up and down. He saw the word "Tinker Bell" written across her bum and gave a slight chuckle. It felt like time slowed down as she turned around. Severus' eyes fell on the one place he knew they shouldn't. If he didn't know better her breast had become bigger. The pixi from his favorite play was across her chest looking back at him. He tried to tare his eyes from her chest but was finding it very hard. That wasn't the only thing that he was finding to become hard. He turned around quickly as he heard her gasp. He prayed that she hadn't seen him looking at her and the blush that was growing on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly and turned back around. Her face grew bright red. 'Great!' her mind cried. 'I all but flashed him!' "No, not at all...it was completely my fault." he stuttered. "I should have announced myself." "Give me one moment, Severus." Hermione said quickly as she walked into her bed chamber and grabbed her robe. 'I'm never walking around my rooms without this!' she sceamed to herself. She walked back into her common room to find Severus standing still in the entrance way. "Would you like to have a seat?"  
"Of course." he nodded and took the seat that Albus had. He cursed himself for running into that man when he went out to make his rounds. Albus asked him to invite Hermione to join him so she would know how to make rounds. He knew that this is just what Albus wanted to happen. 'Just what I need'  
"What brings you here tonight?" asked Hermione as she took her place back in her chair.  
"I stopped by to see if you wish to join me in making my rounds tonight. I will give you a chance to get use to making your own. Every other night we teachers take turns checking the halls for students out beyond curfew."  
"If you wish me to join you then, of course I will." she said meekly. "But please allow me a chance to change."  
'Why?' he asked himself. 'I like what your in.' But all he did was nod. Hermione walked to her bed chambers again and quickly changed. Once she was dressed again she exited her room and the two of them left her common room. Hermione looked back at the painting as Severus lead the way and she saw a kight with the maiden.  
  
They said nothing for a while as they walked the hallways. Severus showed her where each of the houses were in the castle and gave her the teacher password to enter most of the rooms through out the castle. As always his rounds lead them to the highest point of Hogwarts. Hermione had never been in this part of the school. In fact she thought the highest point of the school was the Astronomy Tower.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"This is the Calada Tower." he answered. "This tower was the last part of the castle made when the school was built. The founders came up here when it was complete and blessed the school."  
"I've heared of it." said Hermione. "But I didn't think it really exsisted."  
"Yes, it does." he assured her. "Actually not many know how to get up here. Come to think of it I think only Albus and myself know."  
"Not anymore." smiled Hermione. "I know now too."  
"Indeed." Severus walked over to edge of the tower and looked down over the wall. He could see the entire school ground from here. He could see the end of the forbidden forest and they entire lake. The moon was full tonight so the whole grounds were glowing a pale yellow. He turned and saw Hermione leaning to look over the edge as well. The glow from the moon made her look almost as if she herself was glowing.  
  
Hermione watched as he walked over to the edge of the tower and look down. His hair almost glisten. She looked up and saw that the moon was full. It could just be the light from it playing tricks on her eyes but the man infront of her look even more beautiful. A slight breeze blew and caught his hair and tossed it about. She walked over beside him and looked out. She never thought that Hogwarts was so big. Another breeze blew this time colder then before and caused her to shiver.  
  
Severus didn't know what made him do it but her put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest his action. Hermione felt his arm around her shoulder as if it had always been there. She turned her body a little so that she was now leaning on his ferm chest. She rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beat. She didn't know why but the sound of his heart calmed her down. Severus looked down when he felt her press against him. Once again he could smell milk and honey invading his nose. He brought his other arm around her and held her. The two of them stood like that for a long time. The moon was falling behind the forest before they knew how close they were standing. Hermione felt Severus pull his arms away and felt the cold of the night. She pulled herself closer to him. Her mind didn't want him to let go just yet. Severus regreted the moment he pulled his arms away. She had fit so well in them. They longed to be around her. When he felt Hermione pull closer to him he brought them back around her. He placed his chin on the top of her head. She was a head shorter then he was. They stood like that for a little while longer. Soon both felt fatigue pull at them.  
  
"We should go." Hermione heard him whisper.  
"I know." she sighed. She looked up at him. Her eyes met his. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
"Thank you for joining me." he whispered. Was it the moon or was it the magic of the tower. Severus didn't know. He lowered his face to hers. He felt her pull towards him. Their lips met in a brief kiss. He pulled away first.  
"I..." he was at a loss of words. Hermione placed her fingers over his lips.  
"Shhh..." as she pulled his lips back on hers.  
  
I know, I know....but I couldn't help it. But the question is...where dose this leave them? Was it the moon or was it the tower or could it just have been that fate decied to step in and take over? And what of the dance? Will they remember that they only have two months to get it done?  
  
Just so you all know...the dance will be the last chapter....when ever I get to it. And no it's not the next one. I have plans for them. Plus, I still need to...you'll just have to wait! read and review.  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Raven Night Wing 


	10. Idle Threat

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter! I'm home sick so I thought I'd write some....  
  
Final Test:  
Idle Threat  
  
The second kiss left them both breathless. The passion from them vibrated all around them. Hermione pulled from his embrace and looked at him. His warmth gone from her made her shiver again. What was she doing? This was her professor!  
'How many times do I have to tell you that he isn't your professor any more?!' asked the voice in her head. 'Just enjoy it'  
"Severus...I-I..." she couldn't think. Her mind was going in a hundred places at once. She did the one thing she knew she shouldn't have. She ran.  
  
Severus watched her flee from him. Weather or not it was because of him he didn't know. Her warmth was gone and he stood there realizing just how cold it had gotten. Why had he brought he to the tower? Why had he made a complete fool out of himself by kissing her?  
"Albus!" he said aloud. He ran towards the door and headed down the stairs. 'That man has interfered long enough!' he said to himself. 'When I get my hands on him...' It only took Severus minutes to get to the Gargoyle leading to the head master's office. It was way past time that the man learned not to interfere with other people's lives.  
He bellowed the password, Kiwi Pie, and ran up the stairs. He only stopped for a moment at the top of the and threw open the door. The office was cast in a shadow coming from the fire place. Severus looked around the room. Albus for the first time since he knew him was not in his office when he came in. Albus always seem to know what was going on in the castle and was always where he needed to be, but this one time he wasn't in his office so Severus could kill him!  
  
"Albus!" yelled Severus. "I know your here. Now get out here so I can kill you!"  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to show up after that?" came a voice out of no where.  
"If you know what is good for you!"  
"Come now, Severus."  
"You can't hide forever. And when you slip up I'll be there to take you out!"  
"You wouldn't hurt my, son. I know that maybe this one time I've gotten caught but still what was I going to do? Let you two pussy foot around the fact that you have feelings for each other?" Severus staired at the fire. Dancing in the flames was Albus' head, grinning.  
"I-I don't what what your talking about."  
"Come now, Severus." smiled Albus. "You have been infatuated with Hermione ever since that day you saved her life. I honestly belive it started well before then. So what if I gave you a little push."  
"You had no right!" yelled Severus. "Now get in here so I can beat the tar out of you!"  
"I'm not coming in there until you promise not to harm me."  
"I can't be held responsible if I do anything to you, old man."  
"What about Hermione? Do you think she will think to highly of you if you go around and kill the head master?"  
"I think she will understand." Albus just nodded.  
"Very well. I guess I should face the music." he chuckled. "But honestly I would rather face Voldomort again. Your just scary." Albus' head faded from the fire and soon there was a loud pop and the head master stood infront of the extermly ticked Severus, who had his wand pointed at him.  
"I swear if you EVER do anything like that again I'll kill you!" he screamed.  
"I'll just have to be more careful next time." grinned Albus. Severus lowered his wand and shook his head. "Your incorrigible."  
"Well yes, but we all knew that." Severus couldn't help but smirk. "Tell me something, Severus."  
"What now?"  
"Why the Calada Tower? You know the legend. So why would you bring her up there?"  
"I don't know, my feet just brought me there and she followed."  
"Well, it seems that tonights activities have proved most entertaining. But I must bid you good-night."  
"Sure, you get to go to sleep. I'll be up all night!" cried Severus.  
"Then take a Dream Draught. I'm sure that will help." Severus nodded and left the office. On his way back down to the dungons he stopped quickly.  
'How did he do that? I was going to kill him....had it all planned out too. How did he stop me'  
'Magic.' answered his mind.  
  
Hermione had ran all the way back to her rooms. She couldn't belive she had done what she did. Just leave him standing there after that kiss. She didn't regret it, she just wished she knew why she had done it. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Albus. Everything had something to do with him. That man just didn't know when to butt out! She reached the painting leading to her rooms. The maiden wasn't there, and nither were the unicorns. How was she going to get back in? She called for the maiden but she never came.  
Hermione sat down on the stairs leading to the dungon. She would just have to wait for her to return. Why didn't they have a way to get in if the guardian of the chambers weren't there? She would have to asked Albus or Minerva that tomorrow. Her mind drifted back to the tower and Severus' arms. It hadn't accured to her then but the entire time she was in his arms the pain that filled her body all the time had vanished. It returned to her as soon as she pulled away from him. She longed to have his arms around her again.  
She leaned against the wall and rested her head on her knees. (There pulled up to her chest.) Her mind was still going a hundred miles per hour. She didn't know what to make of what had happened. Her mind finally stopped quick as it fell on the fact that it was Calada Tower they went to. Why couldn't she remember anything about it. There was something important about it. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard soft foot steps coming up from behind her. She looked up and there stood the man she had run from not to long ago.  
  
"Hermione, why are you sitting there?" he asked.  
"I can't get into my rooms." she said honestly. "The maiden is gone."  
"Did you try the painting down the stairs? She tends to hang out there." said Severus. "Come, maybe she is there." Hermione stood and walked with him down the stairs. Severus stopped infront of a painting of woods. He looked into the painting and waited.  
"Knight!" he finally yelled. Silence. "Knight, I wish to enter my rooms." Hermione looked at Severus then back at the painting.  
"This is the entrance to your rooms?" "Not tonight, apparently." he answered. "This is odd."  
"How so?"  
"The Knight wouldn't just leave the painting, nither would the unicorns. The Maiden must have lured him away, again."  
"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione, walking over to the steps and sitting down. "I can't get into my room and now you can't get into yours." Severus walked over to her and sat down.  
"We wait until they come back or we can go to my class rooms and sit in there." Hermione looked over at him. Why hadn't he brought up what happened on the tower yet? "We can wait in your class room, if you want." He gracfully stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and once again the pain the flowed through her body vanished.  
  
The walked down the dark, empty hall way. The only sound came from their shoes. A noise jumped Hermione and she all but lept into Severus' arms. He had to hold back a chuckle as she held on to his arm. The look on her face was priceless. Never had he thought that she would be afraid of the dark. It didn't take them long to reach the potions classroom. Severus held open the door as Hermione walked in.  
  
Hello! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Take me out in the road and kill me? The next Chapter I'm going to have Severus tell Hermione the legend of Calada Tower.... Please tell me what you think! 


	11. Calada Tower Part 1

Ok, people I finally updated Final Test! Calada Tower is going to be in a two part thing. Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's official I work WAY too much....Taking most of your advice I've gotten a Beta, Laureril! Thanks a bunch! Couldn't have done it without you...ok not as well anyways. Tell me what you think!.

Final Test:  
Calada Tower

Hermione slid into one of the nearby desks. Severus trudged over to his desk at the front of the room. The two scholars stared at each other for a bit. The silence was so thick that you could almost see it. They sat looking at each other until it seemed like hours had passed before Hermione just couldn't take it any more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Severus was taken aback.

"For what?" his voice was like silk. Why didn't he act like himself when he was around her?

"For what happened," a blush crept up Hermione's face. "It's not your fault that the Maiden enchanted the Knight," he said. Hermione all but fell off her chair. He thought she was talking about not getting into their rooms? Is he thick or something? 

"That's not exactly what I was talking about," she whispered. Severus looked away from Hermione. He knew what she was talking about. He still didn't know why he had let her kiss him the second time. The whole event up in the tower had left his brain in shambles. Kissing her hadn't made sense to begin with! Maybe they were standing too close or maybe it was just a reflex. He had never done anything like that. Never! 'But I did.'

"Explain something to me, please," said Hermione, pulling Severus from his thoughts. He turned and faced her again. "And what is that?" he asked. "Tell me about the tower," she said. 

"You told me you knew of it." he answered.

"I know what I said," she snapped. "I-I can't remember what it was about it that... made it so special."

Severus sighed. "Calada Tower is much like the anicent ring." Hermione looked at him. What ring was he talking about?

"Ring?" she asked.

"The Calada Ring. The muggles think it's just a pretty piece of jewelry. The symbol of the ring stands for loyalty, friendship and... love." he whispered the last word. "The Calada is a very old symbol. In fact the four founders created it. They each brought something to the castle."

"I don't understand."

"Am I to believe that our Miss Granger doesn't understand something?" his trademark sneer formed on his lips.

"I never said that I knew everything," she responded annoyed. "Just because you think I think I know everything doesn't mean that I do!"

"It was a joke," he answered. Hermione blushed again.  
"It wasn't very good."

Indeed." There was a comfortable silence between them. "Explain something to me." Severus said suddenly. Hermione, who had been inspecting a jar on a shelf full of what looked like fairy wings, turned and acknowledged him. He was staring at her.

"If I can." He took a deep breath.

"What is going on between you and Potter?"

'Did he just ask me that?' she asked herself.  
'Did I just ask her that?'

"Harry and I are just friends. The boy doesn't know how to act his age, and he's really clingy." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said nonchalantly, "Just making sure your relationship with Potter doesn't get out of hand."

"Please! Harry and me?" she asked, vaguely gesturing to herself. "Harry is really not someone I'd want to be in love with." With that said Hermione couldn't help herself and she started laughing. Severus looked at her. He didn't realize how stupid his comment was. "He's Harry!" she choked out. "Goddess he's like my brother!" Hermione laughed a little more before she calmed herself down. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks."

Severus was taken aback. What had he done? "Your welcome?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I was able to laugh like that. I know I'll be feeling it later but hell it's worth it." she unconsciously rubbed her side.

Severus noticed and asked, "Does it still bother you?"

"What?" He pointed towards her side and Hermionie realized that she was rubbing it.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "No, not really. Only about every time I breathe and while I'm awake." she giggled again. Severus couldn't help but chuckle a little, too. She seemed to relax around him.

Severus stood from his chair and walked over to his supplies closet and started looking for something. He kept his back to her while he searched. Finding what he was looking for he walked back over towards his desk, but instead of returning to his desk, he walked over to Hermione. He picked up one of the student's cauldrons and placed it on the desk next to her. She looked over the rim of the vessel at him.

"What are you going to make?" she asked.

"Something that will help you." was all he said.

He placed the cauldron over a fire he started with his wand. Slowly he poured water into it. He walked back over to his supplies closet to collect more jars. Hermione watched him work. His hands gently handled the ingredients and worked quickly. She could tell that he prided himself on how well he handled himself in the lab. His hands worked the knife with ease. Hermione wanted to know what he was working on.  
In fact, since he had only perfected this potion recently he hadn't thought of a name. He had been working on a new pain potion over the summer and finally made one that could relieve pain all day with only one dose. He had tested it on himself after a mishap he had with one of Hagrid's "pets."

Hermionie's eyes followed his slim fingers as they deftly separated the sliced dandelion root from the rest of the prepared ingredients. The man had a way round the potion's lab. He knew how to use herbs and other items to make something useful. She had considered becoming a potions mistress but knew the only way she would be able to do that would be to study for years and years. Not that she had a problem. Granted, in theory, she knew how to mix most of the potions in the restricted section of the library, but that didn't mean that she knew everything.

'Gods his hands must be very talented.' she thought. 'In more ways then one.' A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Something the matter?" Severus asked, seeing her brighten as he added moonflower to the potion.

"No, just thinking of something."

"Care to elaborate?" This caused Hermione's face to turn three more shades of red.

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to know." she tried to hide a laugh. She cleared her throat. "You never did tell me the reason behind the tower." Severus added another plant to the potion and turned around. He had a reason for not finishing the story. In all honesty, he didn't know what drew him there, but it had to be the power of the tower.

"What do you know of the founders?"

"That they wanted a place to teach young witches and wizards magic. They became the names of the four houses. Slytherin wanted to make it so only Purebloods could learn and when the others wouldn't hear of it, he left."

"Yes." he nodded. "The tower was built before he left. They created the tower to draw magic to the castle. It brought only the most...how should I put this... devoted to the tower itself."

"Devoted?"

"Devoted to the craft, school, heart..." that statement made Hermione remember what she had read. That tower drew powerful magic from the heart of the castle. It was considered a gift to be able to look upon the grounds from that point of the castle. It was no surprise that it had shown itself to Dumbledore, but why would it show itself to Severus? Or her?

"Why can't you see it from the grounds? From where we were standing it would seem like you could see it from every point."

"It's protected. As I said, only the most devoted can see it." he turned back to the potion that was now boiling.

"Then why did it show itself to me?" she asked in little above a whisper.

"Because, Miss Granger, You have one of the purest hearts this school has seen. You threw yourself in front of Potter to save his life. You would, no doubt, do the same for anyone. You are a very powerful witch and I for one wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of your hexes." This comment made her blush, once again.

"Then why did it bring us up there earlier?" Soon she would ask about the kiss.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked quickly. Severus didn't know if he heard her right.

"The question can be turned back at you." he turned around again.

"I asked you first." Hermione walked around the desk and stood in front of him.

"I asked you second." 'Not the most mature remark.' he mumbled to himself. Hermionie hadn't heard. "Was it a fluke?" she asked. "Or was it just a game to play? To see how long you can tease me and then pull away?" Hermione quickly covered her mouth. 

"I can tell you, Hermione, I had no intention to kiss you this evening."

"Nor I." Their bodies were close once again. Severus wanted to pull her into his arms and she wanted him to. He looked into her eyes. They just stared at each other. He was drawn to her, and she to him. Hermione looked away first. "Was I bad?"

"Huh?" he gulped.

"The kiss. Was it bad?" she blushed.

For the first time he blushed in front of her as well. "Um...no."

Hermione stepped closer. He would have stepped back but the desk was behind him. "You called me Hermione," she whispered. He didn't even know he had called her that out loud. He nodded. "What do you think of me, Severus?"

Cliff hanger, much? Sorry couldn't help myself. Is it the tower or is it their attraction to one and other? The next chap will tell it all, only it's not ready just yet....sorry. But it will be soon. Promise! Review please.


	12. Calada Tower Part 2

Disclaimer: Hello all not mine! Now back to the important stuff. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hurt my shoulder a week ago and so I haven't been able to post. It's been written and everything but you know how things are. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glade you all like the story. Here's the long awaited second part of Calada Tower!

****

**Final Test:**

**Calada Tower Part 2**

"What do you think of me, Severus?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think of me?" Hermione repeated, her voice low and demanding. "I want to know how you feel about me.

"I find you a fine student and a hard worker," he replied.

"But I'm no longer your student," she leaned in closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I don't believe you know what your doing, Hermione," he reached up and took hold of her hand. "I cannot allow you to continue whatever it is that you were planning on."

"And what do you think I have in mind?" she asked.

The potions master cleared his throat. "I haven't a clue," He tried to turn away from her but realized that she was too close for him to move without touching her. "I need to check on the potion. I don't want to mess it up."

Hermione back away, instantly feeling his lack of body heat. "Right," She said, disappointed. She returned to her seat.

Nothing was said for a while. Hermione kept her head down, while Severus couldn't bear to look at her. 'Was she coming on to me?' he asked himself. He shook his head. 'She wouldn't," The potion was complete before a word was spoken. Severus bottled three vials of it and handed them to Hermione. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You welcome," he murmured.

"You never answered my question."

"And what question would that be, Hermione."

"I really want to know what you think of me as a person. Not as a student or a professor. But how you think I really am."

"And what will you gain with that knowledge?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "The knowledge that you don't hate me and think me a know-it-all brat..."

"Why is it my opinion of you so important?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Because I want to know if you could..." she quickly covered her mouth. 'Oh no! I didn't mean to say that!'

"If I could what?"

"Never mind." she said quickly. She turned from him and headed towards the door.

She needed to leave. She had to get out of the room before she said something

she didn't want to.

"No," Severus headed her off before she got to the door. He took hold of her

wrist. "If I could what?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." Hermione became very interested in her shoes. Severus cupped his hand under her chin and gently lifted it.

"Try me."

His hard face became soft. Hermione looked into his eyes and started laughing. Severus raised one of his eyes brows. "What's so funny?"

"You!" she choked out. Hermione was laughing so hard that she had to lean on him to help keep her standing.

"Care to tell me what it is about me you find so amusing."

"Your...your face...the look you gave me...it just...just..."

"Just what?" he asked annoyed.

"You have soot on your nose," she laughed.

"I have what?" he turned and looked at a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He did indeed have soot covering his nose. A slight smile formed on his lips. Severus looked back at Hermione who had calmed herself down. "Good to know that you weren't just laughing at me."

"Why would I do that?" she reached up and wiped his nose off with the end of her sleeve. Severus stopped her hand as it left his nose. "Sir?"

"What are we doing, Hermione?"

"Standing here, talking and..." she stopped.

"That's not what I meant." he stated. "What are you doing here with me."

"Because I want to be." she answered. "That and I can't get into my rooms." Severus let go of her hand.

"I don't think that was a coincidence," he murmured. "Come with me. I need to find something out." he took her hand again and led her out of the classroom. For the first time in his life he left his workstation in a complete mess.

He stopped her in front of her chambers. Once again the Maiden wasn't there. He knew she wouldn't be. Hermione kept an eye on him as he led her up the stairwells. He was taking her back to the tower. If a student saw the way they were acting, or worse another professor, they would think they were crazy. It was nearly two in the morning and they were wondering the halls. An amusing thought crossed Hermionie's mind. Good thing she was a teacher now or Severus would have deducted quite a few points from Gryffindor.

They reached the door that led to the tower. Severus directed Hermione to open the door. Once she did they were greeted by the glow of the moon once again. The light engulfed Hermione and shone off her hair like a heavenly glow. Severus looked upon her and noticed the way the moonlight made her eyes almost glow. He stepped out into the light. His skin, which was already pale, looked almost translucant. There was a humming sound coming from somewhere.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked, briskly rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Severus took off his robes and draped them over her shoulders.

"To test a theory."

"It's cold up here," she complained. Once again, Severus put his arms around her. Hermione leaned in closer to his warmth.

"What are you feeling, right now?" he asked.

"Warm." she answered, pulling Severus closer.

"Anything else?"

"Safe and without pain." she gasped. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Hermione tired to pull away from him but he held on to her as if she would vanish.

"Anything else?"

"At peace." she stopped pulling away. 'What is he getting at?'

"Albus you idiot!" he said aloud. "How could you do this?" If not for the fact that she was extremely comfortable Hermione would have tired to pull away again.

"What did he do this time?" she asked looking up at him.

"Legend has it that this tower holds the power to bind any two people together forever. Until their souls die. So they can find one and other in their next lives."

"Why would...why would it...?"

"Albus showed me this tower years ago. He never brought me to it but told me it wasn't just a legend that it was real." Severus took his eyes from Hermione's and looked out into the night sky. "He warned me that when the time came I would see it myself. I wondered the castle one summer and ended up here. I spent my free time up here, thinking."

"Why, then, did you bring me here?"

"I don't know. My feet brought us here, earlier. Something pulled me here with you. Hermione, I...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When I kissed you, I sealed your soul's fate."

"Then I'm at as much blame as you are. I kissed you back." Hermione reach up behind his neck and pulled him down.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

"I...I think I love you." she answered.

"I think I love you, too."

For all of you who want to know, Yesterday (9/27/04) was my 22nd birthday! I hope to have a new chapter up soon, but I can't tell you when that will be. This hurts just typing the A/N. Later

Raven Night Wing


	13. Every One Leaves

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, no surprise there... Heres the next chap. Sorry it took so long to post. I'm still having problems with my shoulder. Also I'm looking for a new beta. The one I had before was great but I haven't been able to get a hold of them.

Final Test:  
  
Every One Leaves  
  
Severus leaned his forehead against Hermione and looked her in the eyes. He had never once said those words to another living soul. But he knew that he hadn't lied to her. It was all he had ever wanted. It was bad enough that he longed for her when she was a student now she had admitted that she shared his feelings. He wanted to pull her into him and never let go. He wanted to stay there forever.  
  
'What is wrong with me?!' his mind screamed. 'Have I completely lost it? This is Hermione Granger, pride of Gryffindor, star pupil'  
'Stop it!' screamed another voice from inside of him. 'Hermione is no longer that student that was unreachable. She is no longer that which I can not have. Once more she feels that same for you...'  
  
"This scares me." Hermione said suddenly, waking Severus from his thoughts.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Having my feelings out in the open." she whispered. She pulled away from Severus. "It seems that everyone that I love leaves me. I just thought that if I didn't tell anyone how I felt about you, you wouldn't leave me. Then I remembered that this was my last year at Hogwarts and knew that once again I'd be left alone. Harry and Ron are great, but their going off to Spain to join a new Quidditch team and Ginny and Neville are going to be moving as soon as Ginny graduates. I don't have many friends and the ones I do are leaving. My parents are still in St. Mungo..." her voice trailed off. Her parents had been a sore topic for her since the attack on them.  
  
"Your parents ending up in St. Mungo was never your fault." said Severus as he watched her pace. "It was Lucius and those damned guards at Azkaban fault. A muggle wasn't meant to have the Cruciatus Curse used on them. It drives them mad quicker."  
  
"I only had them for a short while after I got out of that blasted hospital only to lose them to that bastard. What he got was too good for him!" she cried. "He should have rotted in that prison for the rest of his life. Made to live the pain he has caused me and so many other. I could almost feel sorry of Draco. Lucius burning in hell means nothing to me. I can never have my parents back. NEVER!" Severus didn't know what to do. He feared if he held her she would pull away, but if he didn't she would hate him for not offering her comfort.  
  
"I know it hurts now, but the pain will go away." he said as comforting as he knew how. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. And I'm sure that Albus is planning on offering you the position of D.A.D.A. professor permanently. This is only a trial period. He looks to you as his own granddaughter. He trust you with is life and the lives of others." Hermione looked up.  
  
"He'll leave me too. Love can't concur all." she gave a cynical laugh. "Love can't do anything but cause more pain. I want to be with you but I don't want to get hurt. I know if I let anything happen you'll get tired with me or something will happen and you'll leave."  
  
"Hermione." was all Severus could say. He didn't know how you prove to her his feeling for her. But he was more concerned with the fact that she had given up on love and life. This wasn't the same person he thought he knew. She always seemed so full of life. He had to get the old Hermione back. Not for himself but for her. She needed to know that life was worth living and that his heart wanted to be only for her. He shivved. It was cold on the tower but that wasn't what gave him the chill. Something was wrong but he couldn't place it.  
  
Hermione didn't know what had come over her. She had just poured her heart out to the one man she thought hated her. His openness threw her off. She wanted to believe that he loved her. But she knew she had to protect her heart. She wasn't going to get hurt again. She stared at him. She saw him shiver and thought of giving him back his cloak when suddenly a rush of pain swept over her. She hadn't felt this much pain since she had been attacked by Voldemort himself. She grasped her chest and fell forward. If Severus reflexes weren't heightened she would have fallen face first on the floor.  
  
Holding Hermione, gently but firmly, Severus lifted her in his arms and rushed down the stairwell. He headed for the Hospital wing. He knew Poppy could help her. Why had she fainted like that and how did he know? His steps were sure and quick. His body tensed up as he reached the Med-Witch's rooms. He threw open the doors and called for her.  
  
"POPPY! QUICK!" The once plump Med-Witch appeared in the door way, still in her night gown. (It is after all only four in the morning.)  
  
"Severus? What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Poppy, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I said QUICK woman! Hermione...somethings wrong!" Poppy ran to Severus and looked at the unconscious form he carried. She lead him to one of the beds along the wall. Severus gently laid Hermione down and backed away.  
  
"Call Albus." she told him. "I need him here." Severus nodded and headed for the door. He stopped for a moment when he heard Hermione cry out in pain. He ran to the headmaster's office.

So how much do y'all hate me? Go on tell me...just don't be mean...This one hasn't been read over before I posted. So I know it's not that great. So if you want to be my beta I'm taking apps. Let me know. PLZ review!


	14. Open Your Heart

_OK! Hi everyone! big hugs all around I'm thinking about changing the name of the story. But then how would you find me? Anywho, here's the next chap of Final Test. Hope ya'll like it._

Open Your Heart

Severus waited outside the school's hospital. He didn't know what else to do. Hermione had just collapsed. He knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know what. She had taken the potion; maybe that was what caused her to faint. Or maybe it was because of something entirely different. What ever it was, he was determined to find out. She had become part of his life too recently for him to lose her now.

He couldn't help but laugh at his last thought. "That's what she was afraid of," he said aloud.

Hermione's cries had stopped thirty minutes after she was brought to the hospital wing. She was now resting comfortably. Poppy and Albus looked down at her. She looked so frail and delicate. She had lost her tan from spending so much time in bed, sick. This made her look like a china doll. Why hadn't anyone noticed this? She looked much more sickly laying in that bed than she had in a long time.

"What do you make of it, Albus?" asked Poppy, as she cleaned up some potion vials.

"It's hard to say," he sighed. "She must have been hiding the fact that she's gotten worse from everyone. I saw her the week before term and she looked fine. But seeing her like this..."

"Why was she with Severus?"

"What?" he asked.

"Severus brought her here. Why would she be out this late with him?"

"That is none of your business," said Severus. Poppy and Albus turned from the bed to see him standing in the doorway. Being in total control of one's emotions makes it easy to hide them. Severus had his normal glare, but his eyes gave him away.

"Poppy, would you mind seeing if you could find the Maiden and Knight? They should be in the painting off of the Room of Requirement," said Albus. Poppy knew that he wanted her to leave them alone, so she just nodded and exited the hospital wing. "You've known where they've been all night?" asked Severus. "Why am I not surprised?"

His eyes darted to the bed where Hermione lay. "How is she?"

"Sleeping now," sighed Albus. "I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I don't have the answers. What happened when you found her?"

"I didn't FIND her," grunted Severus. "And you very well know that." Albus nodded. "We were talking, then something struck me as odd and she collapsed." He walked over to the bed and knelt down and took Hermione's hand. "She's given up, Albus."

"Given up?"

"On life. She's in pain all the time and now, with her parents gone, she just doesn't want to get better. She's lost her way and it scares me. How can someone so pure lose their way so quickly? Why her? Hermione doesn't deserve to have this happen to her!" He turned to face the old man. His eyes demanded answers.

"I don't know. Sometimes these..."

"Don't tell me these things just happen!" yelled Severus. "These things don't just happen. You, above anyone, know that. Things happen for a reason. Hermione is a tender soul and now she is giving up. I can't just sit here and let her do that. I just can't." He looked back at the sleeping girl. Albus placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Her soul is safe though," he whispered. "Albus, so help me if you knew she was this sick and sent us to the tower just to save her soul." He turned to Albus, pure hatred written on his face.

"I didn't. Like I said, for once in my life I didn't know what is going on. She is beyond my powers. Not because of Voldemort's attack. She has always been above me, at times just like you. I didn't bring you to the tower. It was the castle that brought you there. It felt you had to be there. What its reason was, I don't know. But if it was to join you two together, then so be it. It isn't the first time a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were joined by the tower."

"What are you talking about?"

"As strange as it sounds, it has always been a Slytherin and a Gryffindor that have been brought to the tower." Severus crooked his eye brow. "Every fifty years or so, two people end up in that tower, brought together by the castle and joined together so they are never alone. Two souls that are most deserving of it. Two lone souls."

"No wonder it chose me," grunted Severus. "But Hermione is different. She has everything."

"Not from what you said," remarked Albus. "The castle chose you a long time ago. I knew it would. You came here wanting forgiveness that wasn't needed and you were lost. You placed yourself in danger for the free wizard, yet you always felt alone. Hermione gave up everything the moment she knew someone was in danger. She threw herself in front of Harry to protect those she loved. She knew what was right. One can have all the friends in the world and still be alone. Hermione's heart is so pure, but it was the love she had for someone that made her strong. How long has she loved this person?"

That comment scared Severus. Hermione loved another. Someone she couldn't have that made her pure? He must be someone so special that the heavens themselves opened up. He wanted to hate this person. He wanted to find him and kill him, but knew that if he did, it would hurt Hermione. He could never do anything that would cause her pain. If it was this man she wanted and loved then he would step aside.

He loved her and she now knew he did. It was up to her to decide what to do.

"All her life," came a faint voice. Severus whipped around and saw that Hermione had woken up, a small smile upon her lips. Once again he lost control of his body. Severus jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. He would have cried, if he did things like that. Hermione laced her arms around his waist.

_So you like? Tell me, tell me... I'd like to thank my new beta for all her help. "Thanks Caley!" Just for those wondering this are about to add up with stuff. The thing about Hermione will be cleared up very soon and the whole power thing well...no I can't tell you. Next chap...promise...I have a few other stories I'm working on and their Hermione and Snape if you think I should post them tell me and I will. Talk to you all later._

_Raven Night Wing_


	15. Truth Uncovered

Final Test:  
  
Truth Uncovered  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and looked at Severus. He looked terrified. In all the time she's known him she's never seen him scared or worried. It was a little unnerving. It was strange how much she cared for him, but couldn't determine what his face was telling her. Why was he looking at her like she was dying? It took her a few moments to figure out where she was. What was she doing in the hospital wing?  
  
"Um..." she looked at Dumbledore then back to Severus. It was odd how similar their faced looked alike at the moment. It kind of scared her. "So, um..."  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Albus. "You've had us scared."  
  
"I'm alright. I guess." Hermione rubbed her head. "What happened?" Severus looked at her. She didn't remember?  
  
"What do you remember?" he asked.  
  
"I...I told you some things..." she stuttered. "Oh goddess! Severus I'm so sorry you saw me like that!" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "You must think I'm some complete nutter. I can't believe I said those things. Something must have come over me."  
  
"Shh..." Severus pulled Hermione back against his chest. It was odd holding her like this. "I'm not even thinking about it. As long as your alright. That's all I care about."  
  
Albus looked on as the two held each other. It was a strange thing indeed to see the dreaded Potions Master holding his former student in such a manner. This young girl had changed the professor in such an extent that made it almost impossible to conceive that he was the man Albus has always known. Something still concerned him about this growing relationship. He knew that Hermione had much power building within her. That was one of the main reasons he asked her to take the position at Hogwarts; he needed to keep an eye on her. Evey one knew of the power Severus held, but they had never seen what kind of power it was. Albus never hoped to see it either.  
  
Albus excused himself from the hospital wing. He felt that the two of them needed some time alone. He went to Poppy and told her to return to her rooms. Severus would look after Hermione for the night (granted it's almost six in the morning). He took his leave back to his chambers, his mind going back to where and when he saw that power, that wrapped it self about the two he just left, before. Once inside his main room, his office, he woke the sleeping portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses.  
  
"They have returned." he finally said. "The twin power." There were gasps coming from the portraits.  
  
"How can you be sure?" asked an older woman wearing a night dress and a bonnet. "Its far to early for it to reappear."  
  
"I remember when they showed themselves last. I haven't been headmaster in over two hundred years." said another portrait. This one was a man wearing a night shirt and night cap in the shade of blueberry.  
  
"But you told them it happened every fifty years. Why did you do that?" asked the headmaster whom Albus replaced.  
  
"I did not wish to frighten them." the old man sighed. "Calada Tower felt it dire to wake them. But why my trusted friend and most loved student?"  
  
"You know as well as the rest of us," started another portrait. "The tower chooses both power and loyalty. It doesn't care who or how old the witch or wizard are..."  
  
"Honestly, I thought it would be Mr. Potter." interrupted another painting.  
  
"The boy has fulfilled his destiny. I'm glade it wasn't him." sighed Albus. "I knew from the first time I met Hermione that she was not like the other witches. The fact that she's a muggle-born makes me wonder about why it had to be her. Every other female was a pure-blood."  
  
"We have only had four other sets since Hogwarts was formed." said a rather old witch. "Godric and Salazar, dispite their differences, knew that the school would need to be protected. They knew that their two houses would hold the most powerful wizards or witches. That is why it has alway been one of their students; that is why all four founders created the tower. It was to bring the twin power to meet and unite, so that they can join before they have to protect the school."  
  
"We know the story, Helga." sighed Albus. "To think their souls are so old... The hurt they've gone through..." he shook his head. "How will I tell them what the out come of their lives will be."  
  
"You know you cannot tell them." said Helga. "They must never know the out come of their final fight, final test. Their loyalty will be tested, their hearts tested. It will be their love that will save the school."  
  
"But will cause them to lose their lives." 


	16. Getting Back To Work

Hello All, I don't own Harry Potter, but hello no one does...but you know the creator. Anywho, the spelling is going to really stink in this one. I messed up in my editing and lost my corrected copy my beta sent me. So I know everyone is waiting for this so here you go.

&&&&&&&&&&

Final Test:

Getting Back To Work

Hermione spent another day in the hospital wing before Albus would allow Poppy to let her go back to her rooms. It was another few days before she was able to return to work. Severus had checked in on her after every class. He inssistaed that she attened every meal and take time after her classes to rest. It was never determand what caused her to pass out and he didn't wish it to happen again.

Hermione was enjoying the attention she was receving but she wished they would back off a little. She was beginning to feel smothered by both Albus and Severus. She knew their attention was warranted but she still wished to have some time alone. Severus understood this but Albus would hear none of it. He inssited that she have someone with her at all times. While she was in class she was fine because of the students but when she was in her rooms she was to have another teacher or a house-elf. Hermione protested the use of a house-elf, but lost the battle with Albus.

When it was Severus turn to 'watch' over her he let her alone. He understood that she was being smuthered by the rest of the staff and didn't want to add to it. He sat in with her after every supper and stayed until she fell asleep. They spent this time grading papers and working on lessons. The revilations from the night on the tower was ignored, but only in words. The tention between them was strong, anyone could see that. By the end of Severus' shift they would be in each other's arms on the couch, Hermione asleep and him running his fingers though her hair. Before he left for the night he would make sure she was in bed, warm and safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked around her class room watching her students perfecting their defence sheilds, fifth years Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She was glade none of the students knew of what happened over two weeks ago. Albus had informed them that she had fallen ill and that was all. Harry and Ron had come to visit her a few times but each time she wasn't up to seeing them. During her advance classes they didn't get a chance to speak either. It hurt her to be so distant with them, but she knew that just wasn't ready to speak with them.

"That will do, students. I want a 3 foot essay on the reason for the Defence Sheild and when and how it is used and made. Due Friday." she sighed. "You are excused."

The class left the room. Hermione loved when she was alone. It never lasted long before another class arrived or one of the other staff would come in and check up on her. She silently cursed Albus for telling them she has collasped. A quiet knock came from her door. "Enter."

"Hey Hermione." came a males voice. She looked up from her papers and saw the dark haired, green eye 'boy wonder.'

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I do wish you would address me as Professor or Miss Granger. You wouldn't go up to McGonagall and say 'Hey Minerva', would you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. Not at school anyways. But your different, your one of us." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A kid."

Hermione's lips pursed. "Harry when have I ever acted like a child? I know better and now that I've finally been accepted by the staff I'm not going start allowing the students to call me 'Hermione' when ever they feel like it. Hell, Ginny even calls me Professor Granger. Granted I haven't gained the respect from the Slytherin quite yet but another hundered points and that will be cleared up."

Harry chuckled. "Do you even know what some of the guys are saying about you?"

"Do I really care?" asked Hermione. "The boys will talk. It's what they do, as well as the girls. I don't really care what people are saying about me as long as their work is turned in and they pay the mildest attention in my classes. What ever they say doesn't conceirn me."

"Well, I'll tell you anyways." he exclaimed, taking a seat in front of her. "Their saying that you and Snape hooked up and they've seen him leaving your rooms late at night. Everyone believes they story Malfoy has going around Hogwarts. The one about you sleeping your way into the teaching position." Hermione glared at him. She knew the stories going around about her. "Not that I believe them. I know you couldn't possible have feelings for that over-grown bat, but..."

"But what, Mr. Potter?"

"But...um...nothing Professor. I was just explaining to Hermione..." studdered Harry.

"You will address your professor with respect, Mr. Potter. As I am sure she has made it quite clear of her position here." interrupted Severus, standing in the doorway. "You should never take what you hear as a rumor seriously anyways. It is these that can runin a persons reputation. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Potter don't you have a class starting soon?" a sneer crossed Severus' lips. He loved to torment this boy. More now that he 'saved' the wizarding world.

"Yes, sir. I'll talk to you later Her-Professor Granger." said Harry through his teeth. Hermione nodded and watched him leave the room. Her attenion brought back to Severus.

"And what brings you to my class, Severus." she asked coyly.

"The same that always does." he hissed. "You have a free class, as do I. And we still havn't disscused the Halloween Ball. Albus reminded me of it this morning at breakfast. Which I'd like to mention you did not attend."

Hermione glared at him. "I wasn't hungry. And besides I was warm in my bed this moring. I didn't want to leave it. Besides, I'm planning on eating lunch later." she crossed her arms across her chest. "What makes you think I didn't have it in my rooms?"

"Because Cady came to me and told me she hadn't heard from you." his sneer grew. "You know I..." he stopped himself.

Hermione sighed, "Can't say it can you?" he nodded. Hermione stood from her chair and walked over to him. "Severus, you know how I feel. I know how you feel. Hell we've almost slept together so many times! What the hell is keeping you from going through with it?" By now she was standing in front of him. Her breath caught.

Severus staired at her. She had a way at making him completely speechless. He cupped her cheek. "I don't know." he finally said.

"Do you love me?" she asked. All he could do was nod. "Then kiss me."

"I can't. Not hear. Someone..." he was silenced by Hermione pulling him down to her and her pressing her lips to his. He didn't fight it, he never fought it. It had become one of their games. It wasn't the doubt that he didn't love her it was more along the fact that he never said it aloud. It was only the need for air that broke their kiss.

"Was that, that hard?" she whispered. A smile crossed his lips. "Now!" she said quickly pulling away from him. "What about this dance. Costume? Yes. And of course the staff should dress up as well. I think we should get a band to come and play for us. I'm sure we can find a good one. Also, we can have a best costume contest for both students and staff. OH! And have games of sort..."

Severus listened to her ramble on and on about things for the ball. Granted they hadn't talked about it, Hermione already knew what they were going to do. He wasn't too big on the idea to begin with. What ever she said would happen. He didn't care. Hermione continued to pase her class room spilling out ideas for the ball. Severus had taken a seat at one of the desk. Hermione suddenly stopped.

She turned to him and asked "What will you dress as?" Severus all but fell out of his chair when she asked this.

"What do you mean 'you dress as?' I don't plan on dressing up at all. What I'm wearing is fine."

"Pfft." she said, throwing her hands in the air. "All the staff is going to be dressing up. The least you can do is join in. I have the costumes down to: Famous Couples real or not, and The thing the person is most scared of. Which do you like?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "The first one. I don't think I want the students or staff for that matter knowing what it is I'm afraid of."

Hermione giggled. "So I can't go up to Albus and say 'Guess what Severus is afraid of...'" She was stopped by Severus pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth.

"You wouldn't dare." she chuckled again. "Then I'll tell him what scares you."

"Go ahead. Everyone knows I'm afraid of dragons." she smiled. An evil grin played across Severus' lips.

"I wasn't thinking about that one." Hermione's eyes grew real wide. "I see you know what I'm talking about. We wouldn't want Albus to know that little secret now would we?" She shot darts with her eyes at him.

"Fine, Famous Couples it is. Does that mean I get to see you in tights?" she laughed.

"And why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because all the best couples in the past were from back when the men wore tights and powder wigs. I always saw myself as one of Cinderella's ugly step-sisters growing up. Not the whole being mean to someone and making them clean up after me but the ugly part. I want a reason to wear a beautiful ball gown that fell to the floor and have my hair done up and wear a tiara." Hermione spun around the room as if dancing with some make-believe prince. Severus smiled at this, inwerdly of course. Stairing at her she looked like the young woman she was. Full of dreams of love and romance.

"I've never seen you as anything but beautiful. I, myself, have always saw myself as beast myself." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "At least that is what others say about me. Feel free to tell me I'm not." Hermione twirled over to him and took his arms.

"Your not a beast. Just a misunderstood potions master with a lot of free time to cheer up a lonely girl."

"Well, Hermione would you do this misunderstood potions master the honor of accompanying him to the All Hallow's Eve Ball?"

"I would be honored." she giggled.

The two of the danced around the room to some tune that was playing in their heads. Severus knew if anyone would have walked in they would think them a fool, but he enjoyed having her in his arms. If she wanted to be a princess from the stories then that is how she will be. If she wanted him in tights she would be very disappointed.

&&&&&&&&&

Ok, need your help I'm looking for what our couple should dress as. Tell me what you think and I'll try and use something. All those that want to see our Severus in TIGHTS raise your hands! shoots hand up Anywho R&R so I know if I should keep going.

Raven NightWing


	17. Tell Me How You Really Feel

Disclaimer: Alright, so I don't own Harry Potter and sure I need to attend some Harry Potter help group but come on....who wouldn't want to write about Snape and Hermione?

Don't kill me for the way Harry acts in this chap. It will make sense. I promise.

**Final Test**

_**Tell Me How You Really Feel**_

Harry tired to talk to Hermione a few more times that afternoon before he gave up. He knew that she was acting weird towards him, but couldn't figure out why. She had never talked to him like that. Hell, she owed him. Out of all the kids in school he chose her. He could have any girl in school, but he wanted her.

"Harry..." whispered Ron, sitting next to him. "Pay attention. Snape is looking right at you."

Harry woke from his thoughts. "Ron, have you noticed Mione acting weird?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, haven't had a chance to talk to her lately though. Not since before she got sick. Do you think something is up?" Harry shrugged. "Then don't worry about it. If Mione was in trouble we would have gotten hints about it by now. You know."

"Yeah, but don't you fine it odd that she hasn't talked to either one of us in weeks?"

Ron shook his head. "She's a professor. She just doesn't have the time. Besides, we shouldn't worry about her. Dumbledore would have told us something was up when she was sick." Harry nodded, but didn't feel better.

Severus watched the 'Boy Wonder' talking with Weasley. Granted he didn't let his student's talk in his class, but he was too distracted to think. Hermione was expecting him to have this great costume for the Ball and he didn't have a clue as to what to dress up as. He had taken a muggle fairy tale book from the library to get some ideas. But all Hemrione had said was that she wanted to be a princess. How hard was that?

"Your potion should now be a dark crimson. I want you to bottle a sample of it, place it on my desk, clean up and get out of here." he said slipping back into teacher mode. "I want two feet on the uses of this potion on my desk by Tuesday."

The students did as they were told. Harry hung back, waiting for everyone to leave the class room. He picked up his bag and walked up to Severus' desk. Severus examined the viles on his desk and started to mark them. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he said haughtly.

"I just wanted to ask if Hermione's been acting differently, from your point of view."

"Professor Granger has been acting like herself if that is what you are asking. I see no reason for you to worry about her. She has recoved and has returned to work. Is that all?"

"Actually, it's not." snapped Harry. "What is up with the rumors about you and her?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked up from the potion in front of him. "Miss Granger and I are both professors here, and that is the extent of our relationship. If you are insinuating something then spit it out, boy."

"Well, just so you know, a lot of students have seen you leaving Hermione's room and honestly I doubt that they were mistaken."

"Her-Miss Granger and I have been working on the up-coming ball, if you must know. We do have to spend some time together inorder to arrange it. It is none of your business what Miss Granger does. She is now your professor, and it is time you started treating her as such."

"She may be a professor but that doesn't mean that she has to spend all her time avoiding me," snapped Harry.

"Mr. Potter, contrary to popular belife you are not the center of the univeres. Not every one thinks you are the gods' gift." smirked Severus. "I may just be your professor, but I'm not above telling you that you've turned into a self-centered little gnit, and I'm not the only one that has noticed this. Maybe this is why Miss Granger is avoiding you."

"I-I...Oh bugger!" Harry turned from Severus and stormed out of the classroom.

Severus couldn't help but smile. He had both defended Hermione and pissed 'Boy Wonder' off in one move. Granted, he didn't like having to pertend that nothing was going on between him and Hermione but he had to. He stugged and went back to his grading.

Harry stormed up the stairs from the potions lab and headed for the DADA classroom. He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Hermione was his, and he was not going to let that stuck up, over grown BAT tell him other wise. He just had to show her that he was interested and then everything would be fine. He would have his Hermione back, and Snape could just got to hell. Harry knocked on the class room door.

"Enter."

"Hermine, we need to talk." he said walking in straight up to her desk.

"Harry?" she looked up from her desk. She was startled to see him standing at the other end of her desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why Snape just told me you were avoiding me? He seems to think that you think I've become self-centered. You don't think that, do you?" his eyes pleaded with her.

"Honestly?" he nodded. "Yes, you have." she looked back down at her paper work.  
Harry's mouth fell. "You can't be serious?"

Hermione shugged. "Well, you have. Going around like your the king of the world. Thinking that your too good for school work and following the rules."

"And what about us?"

Hermione looked up from her work. This was getting old. "Harry there never was an 'us.' There never will be an 'us.' You need to learn that I'm just not interested in you like that. Ever since our sixth year, you've changed. Hell, Malfoy is more appealing then you are. It's time you grew up and got over it."

Harry looked shocked. "You've got to be kidding." Hermione shook her head. "After all I've done for you!?"

"You will watch your tone." she cautioned him.

"I don't have to do anything! There's someone else. That's it. My Hermione would never talk to me like this." He started pacing in front of her desk. "Someone has corrupted your mind."

"Harry, maybe it's time for you to go." she said cautiously. "I know you have work to do, and there is Quiddtich practice."

"I'm NOT finished!" he yelled. "I will NOT have you talking down to me!"

"Harry, don't make me turn my wand on you." She stood up from her chair and reached for her wand. "You're not right."

"And you are?" he scoffed. "I've heard the rumors about you...sleeping around...teachers and students." He slowly approached Hermione. Soon he was right in her face, "Do you honestly think anyone would love you? No one will love you like I do. No one can take care of you like I can. No one...." Harry's banter was cut short by something hitting him in the back of his head.

Hermione's body when limp. Never had she been so scared. Harry now lay unconscious on her floor. His face turned from that ugly man to the innocent boy she had alway known. She looked up at the person who stopped him from doing something he would have regertted. He red-headed friend stood before her.

"Ron!" she threw he arms around him. "He...he..."

"Shh...I followed him after he started acting weird in potions and stayed after to talk with Snape. Something's wrong." the two of them looked down at their friend.

"Go get Albus. Harry isn't himself."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." stated Ron.

"She's not, Mr. Weasley." Hermione jumped at the silky voice. "Now go and get Dumbledore."

"Yes, professor." Ron ran out of the room. Leaving Hermione and Severus to keep an eye on Harry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, keeping his distance.

Hermione nodded slightly. "Y-yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hides behind desk and covers eyes._ If they can't see me then they can't hurt me, right? Anywho....that explains why Hermione was acting weird around Harry. He's been acting like a prick. Plus I'm sick of having Ron be the butt of stories so I've made him a lot smarter and braver. Deal with it. I couldn't up date sooner. Haveing problems loading story. Tell me what you think. Just don't kill me.

Raven


	18. You've Got To Be Kidding

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!

* * *

Final Test 

You've Got To Be Kidding

Hermione staired at the boy laying on her classroom floor. What the hell has gotten into him? It's bad enough that he had the nerve to call her his but then he was going to beat her? What was up with that. She looked to Severus who was keeping his distance from her. In less than seven weeks, her life was turned upside-down and was making less sense then usual.

"What is going on, Severus?" she whispered.

He shugged. "I don't know." He took a few cautious steps towards her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "N-no." In one quick moment Hermione had her arms around the potions master's waist, with her face buried in his chest. "I-I was so-so scared." she cried. "He-he's lost his mind. Harry would never attack me." Severus wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as he looked down at the unconscious boy.

"Something has done this to him."

"You are right, Severus." Albus said walking into the room. Hermione refused to pull away from him.

Ron staired at his potions professor and best friend. "Hermione, what happened?" he asked.

Hermione lifted her face from Severus' chest. "Harry came in and said we needed to talk. Then he started talking about how Severus told him he thought Harry was self-centered, and Harry asked me if I thought so too. When I told him I did, he he lost it, saying that I was sleeping around and I was his and only his and that no one would love me. I've never seen him act like that," she explained in one breath.

Severus pulled her closer. "Albus, what is going on? First Hermione falls ill, and now Potter is acting like a raving lunatic. Something is up, and you know it, so why don't you just spit it out and get it over with."

Albus' eyes, twinkle long absent, looked at his two professors. "What has happened to Harry is a terriable thing, but I can't explain what is going on."

"That is bull!" cried Severus. "You know everything that happens in Hogwarts. You know it, I know, the whole staff knows it. Something is going on, and it must be serious. Now spit it out!"

Albus looked defeated. "I-I can't." He looked away from Severus. "You wouldn't understand, and it's no something I wish to explain."

"How can we fight it if you wont tell us?" asked Ron. "Hermione gets sick and then Harry losses his mind. What's gonna happen next?"

"I don't know what will happen next." sighed Albus. "We just have to wait and see."

Hermione let go of Severus. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait and see? WAIT AND SEE?! Harry just tired...," she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. "AND you want us to WAIT AND SEE? Have you lost your mind, as well?"

"Hermione, I..." started Albus.

"You what? Kept yet another secret from us and caused us to put ourselves in danger once again? You've done this every year we've been here and you know what? It's getting on my nerves. We've not childern anymore, Albus; you don't have to coddle us anymore."

Ron staired at Hermione with his mouth open. It more musing to see that Severus had the same look on his face. 'Had she just yelled at Albus?'

"I know this, Hermione. But sometimes you need to learn these things on your own."

"How come that seems to be the theme? First year, Harry needed to find that bloody stone. Second year, that damn snake. Third year, Pettegrew...do I need to go on?" Albus shook his head. "Tough! Fourth year, those blasted three challanges. Fifth year, that damned prophecy. Last year the final end of that bloody battle! What's next? I swear I'm never going to make it out of this school alive!" Hermione paced the floor. "You know, I don't even think it's a coincidence that I'm the DADA professor. I mean hell, how many have made it past one year?"

"Professor Quirell was here for two years," stated Albus.

"Not before he turned evil!" retorted Ron. "Hermione's right. It may not involve me this time, but I can tell something is up. Something is wrong with Harry and has been since Vol-" Ron paused and took a breath. "Voldermort was killed."

"There is nothing we can do about this tonight." stated Albus. "We shall discuss this tomorrow. We only have half a day because of the holiday. Severus, Hermione why don't you take Mr. Potter up to the Hospital Wing and restain him. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Ron looked at Albus like he lost his mine. "The ball of course."

"You've got to be kidding!" cried Severus. "Potter has lost his mind and something is going on in the castle, and you want to go on with the bloody ball?"

Albus nodded. "We mustn't let the students down. Some of them have been looking forward to this ball for weeks. I'm sure most of the other professors would like a chance to just...how do you put it...cut a rug."

The old man walked from the classroom, leaving a very confused Ron and two extremly ticked professors. Ron excused himself when Severus and Hermione went about bringing Harry up the six flights of stairs to the hospital wing. Luckly, they could just use a levitating charm on the boy. Once they had Harry strapped to one of the beds, Severus just let out all of his anger.

"The NERVE of that man!" he screamed.

"Shhh...." hissed Poppy from her office. Hermione led Severus from the Hospital and back down to the dungeons. Instead of going back to a classroom, she invited him back into her rooms.

She began to pace her common room. "I can't believe that man. I can't believe he would strut around, whatever had his robes in a twist. I mean it's bad enough that that whole thing about the tower happened." she stopped and looked at Severus. "Not that I'm upset about the outcome. But he has been tip-toeing around something for the longest time, and I'm really starting to get ticked."

"You!" asked Severus. "What about me? Albus never hid anything from me, and now he starts this crap? What is up with that man?"

Hermione stopped her pacing. "It has something to do with that tower. You know that, right?"

"I have come to that conclutions as well. But you know as well as I do that there isn't a book about that tower anywhere. We've checked the library and the book store in Hogsmeads."

Hermione's eyes got an evil looking in them. "Maybe were not looking where we need to. What is the one place that can give someone ANYTHING they need?"

Severus looked her in the eyes. "Your not talking about..." she nodded. He took hold of her hand and they ran from Hermione's rooms.

Severus dragged Hermione up seven flights to a spot on one of the walls. He knew all he had to do was imagin what he needed and it would appear. He walked in front of that one spot three times before a door appeared out of nowhere. He slowly open the door to show a vast library and two comfy looking chairs. Hemrione followed him into the room. Slowly the two chair tuned into a larg king size bed. This caused Hermione to blush.

"My, and what are you thinking about?" teased Severus.

"Oh, shush. Like you weren't thinking about it, too."

Severus walked over to the bed and laying in the middle was a small red-leather book. Written on the cover was Calada Tower: The True Story. "This is what we need." He picked up the book and showed it to Hermione. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you gonna read it or what?" she gave him an evil smile.

A smile crossed his lips. "You know, if I wasn't so sure you were a responsible person, I would say you were trying to seduce me."

"I was trying. Guess I'm not very good at it. That, or your just not intrested." she winked at him.

"Oh, I am." he grawled. "But let us figure this out before we tempt each other any further." A small pout formed on Hermione's lips, but she slid over so that Severus could sit with her. The bed turned into a love seat and a fire place appeared facing it.

Severus sat next to Hermione and allowed her to get comfortable against him. He opened the book and the both of them read the book.

The book spoke of the creation of the tower and why the founders felt it necessary to build it. They found a list of every person that had found themselves at the top of it. The list only had ten names, and their's were the last two. Contrary to what Severus thought, Albus' name was not on the list. He had turned to the last chapter of the book when he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. That was when he read their fate.

'The school will choose its champions and they will protect it with their lives. With hearts so pure and minds so strong, their power will save the next generations from evil. Granted evil comes in all shapes and sizes, every few hundred years or so two new champions will be chosen. It will be their selfless love and devotion that will save the school and it's students. Unfortunately, these two lovers will give their lives so that other might live...'

Severus dropped the book. That was what Albus was keeping from him. Hermione and him will be giving up their lives just to save the school. He unconsciously held Hermione tighter. "Oh, bugger!"

* * *

Ok don't kill me. Yeah, they weren't suppose to find out but I just couldn't help it. I think there is only going to be like three more chaps. I've already started 19 and 20 is going to be the ball (where everything is going to happen) SOOO...tell me what you think. Raven Night Wing 


	19. All The Wizards' Horses

Alright People! This is going to be an odd chap. The title wont make sense until the last chapter. There is most likely going to be one more chap. Just so you all know. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Final Test

All the Wizards' Horses

Hermione woke the next day to find herself wrapped in a warm blanket. She snuggled deeper into the warmth before she noticed that she wasn't alone. The warmth beside her was from another person. She slowly lifted her head and looked around the room. It wasn't her bed chamber. In fact, it was a lot nicer than her chamber. The bed was made of deep mahogony and all the furniture was made of leather. There was a low fire buring in the fireplace. Hermione could feel someone caressing her arm. She tuned over to see Severus asleep and snoring softly.

'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' she thought to herself. She pulled herself closer to the sleeping man. His arms snaked around her and held her close. Hermione gently placed an innocent kiss on his nose. A small smile played across his lips. "Your awake aren't you?"

"I am." he said silkly. He kept his eyes closed. "Someone had to move around and wake me up." Hemrione blushed.

"Sorry." she said. "I just like to know where I'm waking up. So, this is the evil potions masters bed chambers?" he nodded. "How come your rooms are better than mine?"

"I've been here longer." he joked. Hermione playfully hit his shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?" She rolled over to look for a clock. Her sudden bolt out of the bed caused Severus to finally open his eyes. "What?"

"It's almost eleven!" his reactions was much like Hermione's. They both had missed their first classes and there was no hope in making it to their next ones. "What is Albus going to think when we haven't shown up to our classes this morning?"

Severus walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean set of clothes and robe. He walked over to Hermione, who was searching for her shoes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one even noticed that we haven't been there."

"No one but our students!" She found her shoes next to one of the armchairs and quickly put them on. "It's bad enough there are rumors going on about us. Now this?" she shook her head.

"You know, I honestly don't care what they're saying." said Severus, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"You're turning soft." she smiled up at him, and he gave her one of his sneers. "Well, I've never known you to miss a class."

Severus put his chin on the top of her head. "Well, you know, I'm sure Albus will give us a little leeway. I mean, considering what happened last night." Hermione nodded.

Hermione smiled, "So...how come you brought me here after I fell asleep insted of taking me back to my rooms?"

"The maiden wouldn't allow me to enter." Hermione chuckled. "I showed her that you were with me but she wouldn't budge. So, I brought you here. It wouldn't be polite you make you sleep on the couch and I surely wasn't, so..."

"WE spent the night in the same bed." He nodded. Hermione laughed. "I knew I'd get you in bed with me someday." Severus couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Hermione pulled away from him and grabbed her robes. "I hate to 'sleep' with you and run, but if I'm going make it to my classes then I need to go now. Will I see you at the ball tonight?"

"Of course. Your costume will be in your chambers before." Hermione nodded, kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Severus paced his bed chambers. 'You have to tell her what you read.' he thought. 'Hermione's a big girl now, she can take what comes at her.' Severus heard noises coming from his main living chamber and went to check on it. He found Ron panting.

"Pro...fessor!"

"Mr. Weasley? Why aren't you in class?"

"Went...to...check on Harry...wasn't there...searched 't find him." Ron said trying to catch his breath. "I think he's after Hermione and..." But Ron never got a chance to finish his thought before Severus was out of the room and running up the stairs to Hermione's class rooms.

The classes had just let out and the hall was full of students. There were many whisperes when the students saw Severus running for the DADA class rooms. It was more of the look in his eyes that made them whisper. Severus had the look of pure terror. Hermione was in danger and he didn't know if he'd get to her in time.

Hermione was looking at one of the test papers her students just turned in when Severus slamed into her class room. Hermione jumped from her seat and looked at him. He looked around the room, making sure it was empty and then walked, quickly, up to Hermione's desk and took her into his arms.

Hermione's muffled voice could be heard from his chest. "Good to see you too, Severus."

"Potter's escaped." he said quickly. Severus felt Hermione's body tense up. "I think it would be best if we head for our chambers. At least he wont be able to get into those rooms." Hermione nodded. "I also feel it would be in your best intrest not to attend the ball tonight."

Hermione pulled away from him. "Oh, no you don't! I will be there, as will you. I'm not going to let Harry run my life. If he wants me then he will find me and I'm not going to miss out on something because of him."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." he said calmly. Hermione saw that his eyes were fearful. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I will be. Besides, you'll be there with me." she smiled up at him.

* * *

Ok, don't hate me for leaving it here. Haven't started the last chap. I've been really sick. So hopefully i'll have it out soon. Thanks much. Raven! 


	20. Final Show

Ok, all my loyal fans...this is the last chapter of Final Test. -tear- Anywho, I would like you all to know that they may or may not be an epilogue. I want to know if you want one. Also, I may have another Harry Potter fic out. I haven't descied if it's something I want others to read. Let me know! Here we go....The last chapter -sniff-

* * *

Final Test:

Final Show

Hemrione did as Severus instructed. There had only been one more class that day anyway, so there was no point in making a big deal about it. Severus, along with Ron and a few other seventh years, spent the afternoon searching for Harry. By seven o'clock, he was still missing. Albus told all the students to get ready for the costume ball and have fun. Not many knew what was going on.

Hermione's dress showed up in her chambers around seven-thirty. The gown was of 1800's style and had a hoop skirt and clung to her body nicely. The dress was made of all gold silk. A pair of gold silk sandles adorned her feet, and butterfly hair clips held her hair atop her head. Hermione had two ringlets fall around her face, framing it. She had to slightly lift the gown inorder to walk. Hermione was twirling around her chamber, watching herself in a mirror, when a knock came at her door.

Stopping mid-twirl, she called, "Who is it?"

"A humble prince, to escort the fair princess to the evening ball." came a silky voice. "if the fair princess will have this hideous prince."

Hermione smiled to herself. 'So, this is his game?' "But kind prince, why would you call yourself hideous? Your voice is gentle and kind."

"But is hidden behind the face of a beast." Hermione pulled the door open and there standing in front of her was a giant beast. Well, rather Severus dressed up as a beast. His face was covered by a hairy mask and his hands covered by fur. He wore a satin blue dress coat and brown paints that ended at his knees. Upon his feet he wore muskateer shoes (the ones with the heels and buckles). Granted he wasn't wearing tights, wore white stockings. "Could you stand being seen with such an ugly beast?"

Hermione curtsied. "I do not see an ugly beast, but a kind hearted man, trapped behind a mask set out by his lonely heart, hidden for years." A blush crept up her face. "Tell me, kind sir, how did you know Beauty and the Beast was my favorite story?"

"I have my ways." he purred. He took her hand and gently kissed it. "You may wish to take a picture, for this is the last time you will ever see me in a get up such as this." Hermione had to stifle a laugh. "But I must say, you are a fine beauty."

Her skin tinted again. "I do love this gown. It is something that I wouldn't mind wearing everyday. Granted it would become a problem during potion brewing and flying, but still."

"I want to remember you as you are tonight." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Tonight, isn't about anyone but you and me." Hermione knew something was up.

"Ok, Mister...what aren't you telling me?"

Severus shrugged. 'She doesn't need to know. Not tonight.' he told himself. "Nothing, love. I just want you to have the best Halloween of your life."

Hermione smiled. "That is so sweet."

Severus led Hermione down the long hallway to the Great Hall. Her arm linked his. They could hear a low roar of the music they had ordered for the ball. But apart from the clink-clank of Hermione's sandals and the music coming from the Great Hall, there wasn't a sound. The silence was quite unnerving to Severus. He knew Potter was somewhere around the main floor, and he knew what ever he had planned, he would be executing tonight. Midnight. Midnight would reveal all.

The Great Hall was decorated as if it was the Queen's Ball Room. The tables had been removed and the aged walls had been transformed into new marble walls, as was the floor. The large window, above where the staff table would have been, had been transformed into a stained-glass portrait of the Hogwarts crest. A table that lined one of the walls was creaking beneath different kinds of food.

The students dressed in different costumes. The most common was Romeo and Juliet. But there was some that looked like Selene and Endymion (Greek mythology. Or, Sailor Moon, which ever. -evil grin-) A slow song was being played by the band as Severus and Hermione walked into the room. The students and staff stopped and looked as they entered.

Ron walked up to them and nodded towards Severus and offered his hand to Hermione. Before she could accept his hand, Severus stepped forward and took it. He led her toward the middle of the dance floor and waved his hand at the band. Once again a slow song played. The students watched in awe as their DADA teacher danced with a man dressed as a beast. (Remember he is wearing a mask.) They slowly circled the dance floor before Albus and Minerva joined them, dressed strangely as Merlin and Cinderella's Fiery Godmother. Slowly the rest of the school joined them.

Hermione looked up as Severus. "You're not one for sharing, are you?"

"Not when it comes to you." he whispered. "But, if you wish, you don't have to dance with me."

She giggled. "I have to dance with Ron. Just once. And I'm sure you can find someone who wouldn't mind dancing with such a fine dancer." she smiled at him. "Do you plan to wear that mask all night?"

"Maybe." If he hadn't been wearing a mask, Hermione would have seen a smerk cross his lips.

After several songs played, the two of them exited the dance floor and found a table off the end of the room and took a seat. Albus walked up to them and seated himself next to Severus. He leaned in and whispered something to him. Low enough for only him to hear.

"We need to talk."

"What? Now you wish to speak with me? After I found out what you have sentenced Hermione and myself to? She doesn't know and I wish to give her one more night were she doesn't have to fight for her life. This will be the final fight; both she and I will fight. This will be the last time Potter will hurt her. He will be stopped, even if I have to give up my life to stop him, which just so happens to be the necessary outcome." Albus hung his head. "I see, I have no more to speak with you then."

Albus lifted his head. "Severus, I wished it had been someone else. I prayed it would have been. But it wasn't my choice this time. It was never my choice. Harry and Hermione are like my children and you are like my brother. Younger of course, but nun the same. I wish it hadn't been you."

"Then tell me how to save her!" he growled. "Tell me how I can stop the out come of tonight. You know that it will end tonight."

"Severus I'm going to have a dance with Ron." interupted Hermione.

Severus nodded. "Have fun, love." Hermione squeezed his hand and went to find Ron.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was standing next to the food table, eating. His costume was that of 'Jack' from Titanic. Standing not to far away was Luna wearing a crimson gown dressed as 'Rose'. Ron watched Hermione walk up to him. She bowed to him as he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"It's about time you came over here. I never thought you'd grace me with your presence. I take it the Beast let you go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, Ron. Severus doesn't rule my moves. Now, are you going to ask me to dance or am I going to have to go back and tell Severus that you refused to dance with me?" Ron held out his hand and led Hermione out to the middle of the dance floor.

"He's here, you know." whispered Ron.

"I know," she answered. "I've seen him lurking in the corners. He's the phantom, from The Phantom of the Opera."

"I kind of guessed that." He nodded. "Are you scared?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Well, don't be." Ron smiled. "Snape wouldn't let anything happen to you. I hate to say it, but I think the guy's in love with you." Hemrione blushed. "And I can see the feeling is mutual. So, why are you dancing with me?"

"Because, I promised you a dance." She kissed his cheek once the dance was over and turned to walk back to Severus.

Half way back to the edge of the dance floor, someone stopped her and all went black.

A/N: Ok, I could stop it here, but then again I think many of you would find a way to hunt me down and kill me. So gee....what am I going to do................ok enough fooling around I'll get on with the story.

Severus saw a man dressed in all black, from his black tux to his black cape. He had messy black hair and his face was half hidden behind a white mask. Severus looked on as the man stopped Hermione in her tracks. Suddenly the room was thrown into darkness. As soon as the staff was able to re-light the room the man in black and his princess were gone. Severus threw off his mask to reveal a very pissed off potions master. He had pulled his hair from his face into a low ponytail revealing his dark blue eyes. He ran from the Great Hall and into the main entrance.

"Where would you take her, Potter?" he yelled.

"The tower." said Albus, who had fallowed him out of the hall. No giving Albus another look, Severus ran up the stairs leading to the tower that had started it all.

"Harry, let me go." cried Hermione as she struggled against Harry's hold on her. "Your not well. Let us go back and Albus can fix this."

Harry laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go back to him?" He laughed again. "Hermione, don't you get it? He doesn't love you."

"What does that have to do with anything." asked Hermione as tears fell from her eyes. "Severus isn't even here. It's just you and me. What is wrong with you?"

"Do you really want to know?" spat Harry. "You. You're what's wrong with me. If you would have just let Voldemort kill me then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be losing my mind. I was ment to die that night. I was ment to join my parents. But NO! You had to jump in front of that spell. You had to stop it."

"But..."

"Silence! I'm not finished!" he yelled. "Then I start to think that maybe, just maybe, you loved me and that is why you stopped the spell. But then I see you and that bastered! What was I supposed to think? You saved me, just to flaunt that you had someone, while I had no one."

Hermione shook her head. "N-no."

"It's always been that way with you, Hermione." he began to pace the top of the tower. "You have always been smarter, you have always gotten away with everthing. The professors trusted you more then any student. Hell, the SCHOOL trusted you more than anyOTHER student. Oh, yes. I know of the power of the tower. I know that the school chose you and that ass Snape. It's quite intresting what one can learn when one just wishes for the knowledged. You're most likely wondering how I got up here." Hemrione nodded. "It's quite simple. I just simply used my map and followed you and Snape up here that night. I saw how he held you. CHRIST HERMIONE! He's old enough to be your FATHER!"

"I don't care, Harry!" she yelled. "This is what I want. You're just pissed becasue I didn't choose you. Well, news flash! The world does NOT revolve around you."

SMACK!

Hemrione fell to the ground, holding her cheek where Harry had just slapped her.

"You will not speak to me like that. I told you before to NEVER talk down to me!"

"Then allow me to do that honor, Potter!" hissed Snape, now standing in the door way. "Let Hermione go."

Once again, Harry laughed. "So, the prince has come on his white horse to save the princess. Is that how you pictured it would be, Snape? I bet you just love the fact that you finally get to have your shot at me. The last of the Potters. Finally a chance to get even for what my father did to you when he was alive. Well, here's your shot. And make it good, for it will be the only one you will get." Harry held his arms out to his sides and stood there waiting for Snape to attack. Insted of a spell or fist Severus just went to Herminoe and helped her up.

"I don't wish to fight you, Potter."

"Have it your way!" Harry drew his wand and held it aloft. "Avada Kedavra!" a green flash shot from his wand and hit it's target. Hermione fell to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Severus. He fell to his knees and held Hermione's lifeless body in his arms.

Harry just chuckled. "It's kind of pathetic if you think of it. She loved you." Severus' eyes rose from Hermione's lifeless face and glared at Harry.

An evil whisper escaped his lips, "You will regret what you have done."

"You?" laughed Harry. "What can a washed up, old wizard do to me?"

"I can give you the peace of mind you so wish for. I can give you the oblivion that you long for!" Severus gently laid Hermione down and stood. "I loved her. No, I love her. And will love her until my soul dies. Unlike you, I will know what her love can bring. Her pure heart will save her soul and it will be your torment to know that you killed such a perfect beauty. Avada Kedavra!" Another green light flashed across the sky that night. Harry fell on the spot.

Severus brought Hermione and Harry's bodies down from the Calada Tower and took them to the hospital wing. He knew there was no bringing her back. He knew that something hadn't happened the way is should have. He should have died along side of her. They should have distroyed the evil that lay inside of Potter. But why did he live and she died? Life wasn't fair, life really wasn't fair.

Albus found him some hours later, sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed. He was still wearing the costume from the ball hours before. His hair had slightly fallen from it's pony tail. Several strands of his hair covered his face as he hung his head. Albus knew, oh yes, he knew why Severus was still alive. And only one thing would bring him peace.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to explain?" whispered Severus.

"You weren't suppose to find out." sighed Albus. "The only peace you will find now is the peace of death. But I feel that you already knew that."

Severus held up a vial. "I do know this." he uncorked the vial. "I promised to keep her safe. Do you think she will trust me in our next life?"

Slowly Severus drank the contents of the vial and threw it across the room. His death woudn't be as painful as hers, but at least he would be holding her when he went. Albus watched Severus lay down beside Hermione's lifeless form and wrap his arms around her. Slowly, Severus' breath deepend and soon stopped.

A single tear fell from Albus' eye. The twinkle that had been cursed by so many was now and forever gone. Sure, he would smile and laugh again, but he would never hold the same light he had always held. In one night he lost not one, not two, but three of his most loved friends, all brought together by the same goal and distroyed by that same goal. Never would there be two as powerful as Hermione and Severus and never would he look upon his friends.

* * *

First...please don't kill me...I know you all love Hermione and Severus but they had to die. It was ment to happen. Besides, it adds to the affect I was trying for.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. But just to some of you who happened to be a little rude to me. HOW RUDE! Anywho...I would like to thank my beta. She did a great job at helping with my grammer and spelling and what not. Also, I didn't have Hermione and Severus sleep together because it's just not that kind of story. Besides, I wanted Hermione to remain innocent when she died. To answer a lot of your questions, Harry went mad after Voldemort was killed. Because he died, part of Harry died. That is why Harry became dangerious. Once again, thanks... Mel


	21. Epilogue

Hello all my fatefull readers here is where most will be explained. But first why don't I tell you what happened after the death of Harry, Hermione and Severus was announced to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and to the Wizarding world: 

Albus, granted he knew this was going to happen, still coudn't believe that his most trusted friends were gone. Both Hermione and Harry, so young and vibrant. And Severus, his ever vibrant friend, would never walk the halls of Hogwarts again. It saddend him more than he could bare. It was worse now that he had to tell his students and staff that they had all lost three of the worlds most powerful wizards.

Ron awoke the morning after the ball to find that Harry's bed was still empty. He had gone out looking for Hermione and him the night before, but to no avail. He prayed that no harm had come to either of his friends. He found Ginny sitting in the common room looking beside herself. Her face looked much older than it should for a girl of only sixteen. Her light green eyes were now red.

'Has she been crying?' Ron thought to himself. 'I'll kill whom ever made her cry.'

Ginny noticed her older brother enter the common room and ran to him. It was late in the morning and she knew that he had overslept. He hadn't heared Dumbledore's announcement this morning. He didn't know. She threw herself into his arms and once more cried.

Ron looked down at his sister. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ron." she cried. "There...there..."

"Dead." said a somber voice from the potrait opening. Minerva stood, for the first time Ron had known her, as an old woman. "They were found this morning in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore found them in his search for a potion."

"Wh...who?" stuttered a fourth year, who was just leaving the girls stairwell.

"Professor Snape, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Ron stood, holding Ginny as they three names left his head of house lips. 'That can't be true.' his mind dedused.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please come with me." asked Minerva, quietly. Ginny let go of Ron and fell to the floor, still crying. Ron followed Minerva out of the Gryffindor common room, down the hallway and to the hospital wing.

He cleared his throat. "Where...where are we going?"

She continued to look forword as she answered him. "Albus wishes to speak to you alone. At the moment he is with them."

They walked the leagth of the hospital wing and finally approched a door. Ron had never seen this part of the hospital wing, but he had heard of it before. He had hoped to never have seen this door before. Minerva opened the door and gently pushed Ron inside.

The room was dark, except for a single light the hung over a few tables. One of which Albus was standing beside. The floor absobed any sound Ron's shoes made and the air in the room was extreamly thick. Slowly Ron made his way towards Albus, holding his breath.

"I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this." Albus whispered. "It is quite a sad day for us all."

"Please, Sir, tell me it isn't true. What McGonagall told me." he begged. "Tell me their not..." Ron stood a few feet from the table Albus was standing at and could see the gold trim on the gown Hermione had worn the night before. He could see the ankelt he had given her for her birthday just last year. It was gold with a small charm shaped rose. "No..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I couldn't....save them."

The school morned the lose of two professors and student. There was a funeral held for their fallen friends a few days later. Albus stood beside Ron and the rest of the Weasleys as both Hermione and Harry's coffins were layed within the ground. Severus was buried beside Hermione and the two shared a tomb stone. Granted they had not been together for long, what they had would last a life time.

Years past, people grew up, started lives of their own and slowly the loss of Hermione, Severus and Harry had become but an old memory. Albus died ten years after the trial on the tower. Minerva not long after. Hogwarts found itself without a headmaster for three years before Ronald Weasley took the positions.

He watched students come and go within the halls of Hogwarts and soon, he knew, too he would leave the school forever. He governorn over Hogwarts for almost seventy years before, he too, died. He did not regret any part of his life but he wished he had spent more time with his friends.

One hundred, Sixty-seven years later....

"Welcome!" said an older witch at the staff table. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to words....I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well... I have aslo been asked by our caretaker, Miss Dutch, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors...Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Professor Raven....Now with that being said...TUCK IN!!" The witch sat down and watched as her plate filled.

"Was that really necessary, Helga?" whispered the witch sitting beside her.

"Of course Mya. It is tradition for me to make the same speech at the start of term feast." smiled Helga.

Mya looked out at the students she would be teaching. "Slytherin has more this year then it has in a long time. Their going to be a handful."

"Your only saying that because you had to put up with Stan for another year." Mya rolled her eyes. She looked down at a brown haired boy wearing they Slytherin crest on his robs. She had put up with the boy for six years and this would be the last year she would have to see him. She felt happy and yet sad. That boy had been her best student, but he sure was a know-it-all. "Maybe you should take on a student teacher this year in your advance potions." winked Helga.

"I think not." snapped Mya. "Besides, there isn't a student out there that would meet my standerds."

Helga laughed. "Maybe you should lower them."

"Oy, Stan!" yelled a dark haired girl. "You stairing at Professor Grange again?"

"Can it, Lissa." snapped Stan. He turned his attention back up at the staff table and saw Professor Grange was talking with the headmisstress still. He knew it wasn't right to be looking, or longing for his professors but he just couldn't help himself. Professor Grange had hair the color of ebony and her eyes were the darkest blue. She was the perfect vison of what a woman should look like.

"You know, if you aren't careful someone might think that you have a thing for the Gryffindor..." laughed Lissa. "I want to know how a Gryffindor became head of house of Slytherin."

"Easy. Professor Hitch couldn't take the stress of having to deal with a bunch of morons and she was the only one who saw 'hope' for you blokes." laughed a blonde haired girl walking up to the Slytherin table. She had a Gryffindor crest on her robs. "I honestly hope she knows what she's doing. I would hate to see her end up like your last head of house. I mean come on..."

"I'd watch it if I was you...Longbottom...just because you have family in high places doesn't mean I wont cream you."

"Temper, temper Spike." sneered Longbottom. "You think your so hot because your top in our grade. Well we all know why that is, don't we. Teacher 'pet.'"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone knows you'll do 'anything' for a teacher." laughed Longbottom.

A red-headed girl stepped in front of him and held her wand aloft. "Back off Longbottom. Your not the only one around here with ties to high people. Stan didn't do a thing to you now get lost."

"Got a girlfriend, ey Spike. Took you long enough. But your little Weasel wont always be around. Stay away from Professor Grange. Got me." with that said Longbottom turned on her heels and walked back to the Gryffindor house table.

"Robin you didn't have to do that." smiled Stan. The red-head just winked at him and retuned to her food.

"So...who do you think is going to make Quidditch captain this year, Lissa?" asked Robin.

"Me, most likely. I mean I am the best keeper this side of Ireland." she laughed. "But then again your a good Seeker."

Stan laughed. "Please, I could whip her butt no problem."

"Who are you kidding, Stan. There was only one person in the world that could have beat me and he died over two hunderd years ago. Professor Gill told me about him. Was the best in the school and in the world."

"Gods, your not going to bring him up again are you?" sighed Stan.

"Please, you and I both know that that Potter guy was the best and there is no denying it." started Robin.

"You only think that because you like how many great grandmothers was friends with him."

"So." said Robin, sticking out her tongue out. "At least I'm not so smart that I was made Head Boy!"

"Um...hello you don't have to be smart to be head boy." corrected Stan. "I mean it's bad enough that that stupid Longbottom made Head Girl, now you have to tell me you have to be smart to gain that position. Come on!"

"You know she got it because she's in it with Riyle. Man I hate that professor. She always plays favorites to the Gryffindors because she's their head of house. And her classes suck!"

Stan laughed. "I don't know about you but I tend to enjoy Transfiguration. Granted Professor Ryley does leave much to be disire. It could be worse." The two girls nodded. "Lissa could you please slow down before you choke on that..."

"Don't be such a worry wort, Stan. I've been eatting since I was a baby. I think I know how to..." she began to cough on the peice of chicken she had just put in her mouth. Robin gave her a hard slap on the back. "Th...thanks..." gashed Lissa. All Stan could do was shake his head.

"It's going to be a long year." he laughed.

* * *

OH MY GODDESS! Guys I'm sooooo sorry I've had this typed up for a while now and I honestly thought I posted it. Please forgive me... With this Epilogue I've taken them into the future. Can you guess who's who? I'll post one more time with that answer. Some are obvious but other will surprise you. Again I'm sorry I didn't post. I just got into college and I just really haven't had the time. Love you all...........MEL 


End file.
